From Day One
by hotforteacher
Summary: Gillian comes back to the Lightman Group from an FBI undercover mission with her whole life turned upside down! Will she ever make it right?
1. Month 1: Welcome Home

**Hi there! New chapter story! Thanks to Fran for encouraging me to take this story on! It might be a little OOC, but what the hey! LOL! Hope you like! Enjoy!**

_Italics = flashback_

* * *

Gillian walked through her front door. She unceremoniously dropped her bags to the ground and numbingly walked to the couch. As she sank into the cushions, her eyes immediately closed. Just as she was about to enter REM sleep, a voice called from the door. "You know, it is dangerous to leave your door open like this. Any old stranger can walk in."

Not even opening her eyes she mumbled, "Good, they can take whatever they want. Just as long as they leave this couch, some bubble bath soap and food." She opened one eye and smiled, "It is great to see you, Ben, but you are going to have drag your ass over here so that I can hug you. I am not moving."

Ben smirked and followed directions. He bent down and Gillian flung out her arms to hug, however she miscalculated and hit him in the face with the back of her hand. He flinched as she bolted up. His smirk grew into a rare full blown smile and said, "Jeez, I'm not Lightman, you can't slap me around like that."

Gillian relaxed a little and asked, "Where is Cal, anyways? I would have thought he would be beating down the door."

Ben stood and said, "I told him to wait an hour or so to come see you. I told him that if he stepped one pinky toe through those doors, that I would shoot him." He softened his voice. "He was about to storm over here but I told him to wait at least an hour so that you could get situated, you know get comfortable. HA, I bet you he his pacing his office like a dog in heat."

Gillian shared in his laugh as she stood up. She placed her arm on his and quietly said, "Thank you." They shared a silent moment. "You know Ben, it's going to take me more than an hour to get comfortable. Mind having some dinner with me?"

They walked to the kitchen as Ben said, "Well I don't blame you. You have been away for almost two months."

.:.

Cal paced his office checking his watch every 5 seconds. The time seemed to be going by so slowly. Five seconds into his hour long wait, he began to pace. By the 2 minute mark, he began to check his watch. By 3 minutes and 35 second mark, he knew how he was going to approach Gillian. By 5 minutes and 20 seconds he changed his plan of approach three times. By 7 minutes and 50 seconds, he began to remember when this whole ridiculousness started.

_She nervously came into his office at the end of a big case. Usually they would be drinking but something stopped her. He was instantly concerned. She told him that she wanted something different in her life, something thrilling. Then she told him that the FBI came to her with a proposal for an undercover mission. She couldn't tell him specifics because she didn't know them. He tried to talk her out of it, but her mind was made up. Then he did something that he thought he would never use on her, the guilt trip. She didn't fall for it and called him a selfish bastard. As she stormed out, she called out, "Do me a favor and grow up while I am gone."_

_The next day she was gone. She left a note on his desk with one bloody word on it, "Sorry."_

_He went to Ben, but he had no control over this mission, he wasn't even privy to the case specifics. He tried to pull every string he had, but it all came to a dead end. Then out of nowhere, Ben came in and said that she was back from her mission. After two bloody months, she was back. He was about to stamped over Reynolds and his stupid threat, when he made a good point. Gillian needed to get comfortable before he barged in and demanded where she had been._

He looked at his watch again; 15 minutes and 35 seconds had passed. He figured that Ben was already over there and had warned her about him coming. He figured it would take about 20 minutes to get to her apartment with traffic, which there is sure to be. He had to do something to keep his mind busy. He began to take out his phone to call Emily, but then put it way. She was at a movie right now with one of her wanker boyfriends. He promised not to interrupt them.

He kicked the desk and then immediately wished he hadn't. He wobbled to one of the guest chairs and sat down. He took his shoe off and massaged his foot. He looked at his watch again; 18 minutes and 5 seconds had passed. This was taking forever!

He put his shoe back on and walked behind his desk. He looked down at a file that needed his attention. After 3 minutes of losing concentration, he slammed the file shut. He sighed out loud and checked his watch yet again; 22 minutes and 15 seconds had passed.

He turned his computer off and straightened his mess up. He then snatched his car keys up and walked out of his office. He figured that he can wait to see her in his car at her apartment complex. It is kind of stalker-ish, but time was going by so slow at the office.

When he arrived at her complex, he let his engine run. His determination to know what happened was set high. He was not leaving until he had some answers. He checked his damn watch; 43 minutes and 45 seconds had passed. At least he has less than 20 minutes to think of a new way to approach her. This was going to be the longest… he checked his watch… 26 minutes of his life.

**.:.**

"I bet you 20 bucks!" Gillian crammed her hand in her pocket and brought out the bill. She slammed it on the counter and then gave Ben a huge 'know-it-all' grin.

He shook his head and took out two $10 bills. "I take your bet and raise you 10 more dollars." He brought out another bill and placed it on their growing pile.

Gillian thought for a moment and then agreed. "I have the money in my purse. We can check after I put the money in the pot."

They walked to where she dumped her purse from before. She took out her wallet. Before she gave it to Ben, she grabbed her stomach. She sat down on one of the steps and put her head between her legs. Ben reached out and asked, "Are you alright, Gillian?"

After a moment or two, she lifted her head and nodded. "I have been feeling this way for about a day or two. I think it is just from eating horrible food and all of the excitement of coming home." She stood up, albeit a little wobbly, and said, "Let's go see who won the bet; unless you want to back out?"

Ben shook his head, "Hell no, you're on!" They walked out of her apartment to the parking spaces. They scanned the filled area until Gillian slapped Ben on his arm.

She pointed to a Toyota Prius, "I told you he would be here! Give me my money!"

Ben held up his hand and said, "No, no, we have to see if it's him. Don't put all your eggs in one basket." They walked up to the car and Ben knocked on the window. Slowly, the window came down to reveal a grinning Cal. Ben shook his head and said, "Lightman, for once you let me down." He handed the cash over to Gillian and sulked away.

Cal got out of his car and looked at Ben's retreating back. "What the hell does he mean?" He looked over to Gillian and caught his breath. He glanced down and pushed around some gravel with his foot. He looked back up to find a very curious Gillian.

She broke into a teethy grin, held out her arms and wiggled them around. "What? No hug? I haven't seen you in about 2 months and all you can do is look at your feet?" He still didn't move or talk so she plucked up the courage and hugged him. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

Soon Cal relaxed and slid his arms around her waist. He whispered in her hair, "I've missed you."

She was enjoying the affectionate embrace when her stomach started to rumble, not from being hungry but from being nauseous. She pushed back and grabbed her stomach. Cal looked at her with concern and then said, "Let's get you inside; I am sure you are beat." She followed him into her house. He almost tripped over her luggage and stubbed his already sore toe. "Bloody hell, woman! Don't you know how to pick up after yourself? Are you trying to kill me?" His question wasn't answered because she was running up the stairs. He followed her until his route was stopped by the bathroom door. Then he heard something horrible; Gillian was throwing up and every wrenching sound she made echoed through the room.

Ben came running up. "What the hell happened?" He heard her throwing up and rounded to Cal. "Lightman, what the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing. We were hugging when she grabbed her stomach and ran for it." As they waited for Gillian to finish, he was thinking of questions to ask her. When she walked out, she looked like death washed over her. He smiled affectionately, "No offense, Luv, but you look like hell."

Gillian walked past him and whispered, "No offense Cal, but you always look like hell." She stumbled against the wall. Cal, who was closer, grabbed her and carried her to her bed. When her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Ben whispered, "She is very exhausted. Let's give her some space."

Cal nodded reluctantly. He really wanted his questions answered, but they will have to wait. As they walked down the stairs, he was worried about how sick she was. When she came out in the parking lot, she didn't look so tired. It seemed like it just came out of nowhere. Before they left, he check the kitchen; it was definitely used. He concluded that it was just her exhaustion getting to her. When he closed the front door, he locked it with his spare key. He looked at Ben and asked, "Why did you give Gillian money? Did she win a bet?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Ben tried to keep the smirk from his face, but failed miserably. "She won the bet that you would be out in the parking lot waiting for your hour to finish. She won 60 bucks!"

As they went their separate ways, one thought ran through both of their minds, "Damn, she is good."

* * *

**So how is it so far? More to come soon! Next chapter we find out whats wrong with Gillian!**


	2. Month 2: It Can't Be

**Wow! Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and/or alerted to this story! Shout out to everyone! Short chapter but more to come soon! Hope you enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

A week goes by and Gillian is walking through the doors of the Lightman Group for the first time in a long time. She wanted to make sure that she was well rested. However, her 'vacation' was not all fun and games; she had been feeling really sick for the past week. This morning was the first morning that she hadn't thrown up. As she walked by Heidi's desk, she immediately grabbed her stomach. There was a smell in the air, almost like it was full of burning static. She was almost to her office when Cal greeted her. She smiled even though she felt queasy.

Cal sensed that she wasn't feeling well and guided her to his office. He had her sit on the couch in his study. He stepped back and stared at her. "Geez, Luv, you don't look so good. Maybe you should take the day off."

Gillian instantly shook her head, "No, I can't, I won't. I am completely rested except for this bug that is going around. I can't seem to shake it. Anytime I eat something, I throw up. Any kind of liquid I drink just goes straight through me. If it isn't better by the end of the week, then I will go to the doctor. I just hope I didn't pick anything up from…" Her sentence drifted off.

Cal thought for a moment_. I was hoping she would slip up where she was at, damn! She can't keep food down or fluids in, is she… no she can't be. She couldn't do it when she was with Alec. Nah, she couldn't be, she's just sick._ He looked at her and said with concern, "If you are still feeling like this by tomorrow, you're going to the doctors. Don't play with your health, Luv."

Gillian sat up and smiled. "See, already feeling better. Thanks for the advice; I'll keep you in the loop." She got up and walked out of his office. When she made it to her office, she closed the door and grabbed her stomach. She walked to her seat and turned on her computer. If she was going to be here, then at least she could get caught up on her paper work.

.:.

By the next day, Gillian was not feeling that much better. Before she left for the office, she made an appointment with her doctor. When she stepped out of her car, she started to get a little dizzy. She grabbed her head to stop the spinning. It worked, for the moment. She walked in to the building to see some of the women talking together. She walked over and smiled, apparently, they were looking at a picture. She stood next to Ria, who tipped the picture so that Gillian could see. The picture showed a young woman holding a baby in her arms. Gillian frowned for a split second and then smiled. "I don't recognize her. Who is she?"

Heidi spoke up, "She is my younger sister, Tanya with her daughter Natalie. I was just telling them what my sister had to go through during her pregnancy. The first couple of weeks, she couldn't stop vomiting or peeing. She became dehydrated and almost lost the baby. Thank goodness, she went to her doctor in time. Well anyways…"

Gillian stopped listening_. Extreme vomiting and constant peeing… that's what I have. No, it can't be. I couldn't get pregnant with Alec and when I did, I lost it within a couple of weeks. Put it isn't out of the realm of possibility. I did have sex with him, many times. Even though he was horrible person, he was a fantastic lover. He would make me feel so special and sexy. Oh and the thing he could do with his tongue…_

"GILLIAN!" She was stirred out of her day dream. She looked around at the other women. They were staring at her like she had two heads. No wonder, she had a silly grin on her face.

She handed the picture back to Heidi and said, "Gorgeous family, tell them I said congratulations. Well, a lot to do today, so let's get busy." She smiled awkwardly and walked towards her office. She sunk down into her couch. She just can't be pregnant. Of all the men to knock her up it was him. She slowly exhaled and got up. She couldn't think of anything else, so she has to find out for herself. She left her briefcase and picked up her purse. As she walked out, she told a confused Heidi, "I will be back soon. Call me in case of an emergency." All Heidi could do was nod.

.:.

She quickly ran into her house and slammed the door. She had to pee really badly. She wanted to save it for the test. She felt like a silly teenager buying the test; looking around to see if anyone was staring, paying with cash. _How embarrassing._ She did her thing in the bathroom and paced waiting for the 3 minutes to be over. She didn't dare sneak a peek. She waited 5 minutes, just to make sure. Then with trembling hands, she picked up the plastic stick. She looked down at the two blue lines. She immediately dropped it and backed away from it_. It can't be, it just can't be. How could this have happened? I was so stupid not to use anything with him._ She ran out of the bathroom with her purse in tow. There was only one person she could go to now.

* * *

**Please don't hate! For my die hard Callian fans, please stick around! That's all I'll say! :P Next chapter, you find out who she goes to. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Month 2: What Are you Going to Do?

**Hi there! Thanks again for all of the support! Quick shout out to jojo140, your comment made me laugh so hard! Of course thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read or alerted! You guys are great! Enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

She had called him on the way to a small diner they would eat lunch at. She was nervous, anxious, upset, happy and angry all rolled in one ball in the pit of her stomach. As she walked in, he stood up, concerned as to why she called him so frantically. She scooted into her seat and told the waitress that she needed water. She looked at him, tears starting to make their way down her cheek.

"Gillian, what's wrong? Are you okay, are you hurt?"

Gillian looked up at Ben and asked, "You didn't tell Cal that you were coming to meet me?"

Ben shook his head, "No, he was too wrapped up at watching some footage from his current case. Why?" He looked at her tear stained face and softened his voice. "Gillian, can you please tell me what's going on? I'm starting to get a little worried here."

The waitress came back with water for Gillian and coffee for Ben. The waitress looked down at her with pity and walked away. Gillian got out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes and said quietly, "I am pregnant."

If Gillian was going to say anything, he wasn't expecting that. He almost spit out his mouthful of coffee. The only thing that came to his head was, "Is it Lightman's?" The look she gave him made him feel a little stupid. "Okay, I know that was a dumb question, but seriously it just came out."

"If I was you, I probably would have asked the same damn question. Uhhh, Ben I am truly lost here." Gillian bowed her head in shame.

This time Ben wasn't as surprised. "What are you going to do with it?"

It didn't shocked Gillian that he would ask that question, but to be honest she was thinking of the answer. "I don't know. If you would have asked me before this case, I would have slapped you."

Ben smiled, "If this happened two months ago, I would have expected you to tell me that Lightman was the father."

Gillian squinted her eyes, "Ha, Ha, Ha. You are just a funny man today, aren't you?" Gillian took a deep breath, "To be honest, I am torn between what to do. On one hand, the father of this baby is not the 'World's Greatest Dad' type. On the other hand, I have always wanted a child of my own for so long now. It would be unfair to give this child up like that. I just don't know what to do."

"Well the first thing you need to do is go to the doctor's office and get checked up."

Gillian gasped and looked at her watch. "Damn it, I missed my doctor's appointment. I have to call them when I get back to the office." She sipped the rest of her water and scooted out of her seat. She turned to Ben, "Please don't tell Cal. I want to tell him myself."

Ben left some money for the waitress. "Your secret is safe with me, but I want to warn you, I don't know how long. You know how he is, once he gets a sniff, he is on the trail till he gets his answers."

Gillian waved her hand, "Don't worry about Cal. I will tell him by tonight, I promise."

Ben held the door open for her and quipped, "Well at least you won the bet a couple weeks ago. You'll need all the money you can get."

.:.

At the end of the day, Gillian found herself in her office staring out of the window. She had a goofy grin on her face and a hand protectively over her belly. She didn't notice Cal staring at her from the door.

He had been standing there for a minute or two_. I have come to realize that pregnancy looks good on her. She is just radiating. I was at first not sure of her pregnancy at the beginning of the day, but as it wore on I noticed her behavior changed. At times I would catch her staring into space, always with her hand on her belly. But one thing that worried me is that I haven't seen her eat all day. Maybe her morning sickness was still bad. I need to take her out and make sure she eats._

"Cal? What are you doing" Gillian came out of her daydream to see Cal staring at her.

Cal sauntered into her office with something behind his back. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

Gillian tried to look behind Cal's back, but it didn't work. She leaned back into her chair and sighed, "I am glad you are here, I actually needed to talk to you. Something either wonderful or horrible has happened and I wanted to keep you in the loop." She subconsciously placed her hand on her belly.

Cal smiled, not missing that gesture. Before she said anything else, he brought out a gift bag from behind his back and placed it on Gillian's desk. She looked curiously at the bag but didn't take it. "Well, go on, Luv, it's for you. Call it a coming home present." He mischievously smiled at her like he was up to something.

She took the bag and looked inside it. At first she couldn't believe it. She looked at Cal with a mock glare and then took out a baby onesy saying 'Is this the face of a liar?'. She couldn't help but laugh. "How did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guessed, it reminded me of when Zoe was pregnant with Emily. I always had to hold her hair back as she was swatting at me to get away." As he sat down, he made sure his mask was in place. "I'm happy for you, Gillian. I hope you and the father are happy." He noticed that she cringed at the word 'father'. He inwardly gave himself a high five.

"Yeah well, I won't have to worry about the father." She looked at Cal with pleading eyes. "I wish I can tell you what happened, but I can't until the trial ends."

Cal shrugged again and said, "Don't worry about it. When it is time to tell me you will. Now how about we get some food in that growing belly of yours."

Gillian couldn't help but smile, "You get a goo-goo when babies come around, don't you?"

Cal made a yucky face and said, "Hell no, but I am happy that you finally get what you wanted for most of your adult life. You deserve it." He was being very sincere.

Gillian grabbed her purse and started to stand up. She was about to ask him a question when she felt a pain sear through her belly. She instantly grabbed her stomach and sat back down. Cal ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. She squeezed his hand and said, "Cal, I need to go to the hospital, like yesterday!"

He was already ahead of her as he helped Gillian up and walked her out of her office.

* * *

**Next chapter Gillian is at the hospital! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Month 2: IV's and Keys

**Hi there! Thanks again for all of the support! Very kind! Hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gillian sat on the hospital bed, holding back the tears. Everything had happened so fast that she hadn't had time to think things through. They had got to the hospital just in time. The doctor told her that another 10 more minutes, she would have lost the baby. She silently thanked God for Cal's erratic driving to the hospital.

It turns out that her body was very dehydrated. With all the vomiting and peeing, there were no nutrients going to the baby. The doctor immediately hooked her up to an IV plus he gave her some anti-nausea medicine. Her stomach was finally starting to settle down.

She looked outside of her room and saw Cal on the phone. She assumed that he was talking to Emily by the way he was yanking out his hair. He looked inside and smiled at her. She smiled back, silently thanking him for his help. Then something caught his attention and he went back to his phone.

She laid her head back down on the pillow and placed a protective hand on her belly, her baby_. I've decided after what just happened that I'm definitely going to keep the baby. My want to save the baby greatly outweighed my desire to have it gone. Yeah, the baby has a criminal father, but with someone like Cal around, I'm not worried. If I have this baby at full term, I'm going to ask Cal to be the Godfather. He is really good with children. _She then heard the door open.

The Doctor walked in with Cal trailing behind him hastily putting away his phone. The doctor came up to Gillian with her medical chart and said, "Mrs. Foster, I am releasing you tonight. Now there are some things that you need to do. First and foremost, make sure that you are eating small meals throughout the day. I will leave a list of acceptable food you can have. Of course you need to stay away from seafood, caffeine, peanuts and honey. Second, you need to drink at least six 8 ounce glasses of water per day. Now you can have some caffeine free soda or Gatorade."

Gillian interrupted, "Doctor, I can't keep any of these things down."

The doctor nodded and said, "That brings me to the medication I am prescribing. I am going to give you a prescription for nausea. Once your morning sickness wears off, stop taking it. If your morning sickness persists after you are in your second trimester, go to see your doctor immediately. Now, I looked at your medical files and noticed that you are single." He quickly looked over to Cal then back to Gillian. "You will need to stay with someone until you enter you second trimester just to be safe." He looked at her chart one more time and then back at her. "Do you have any questions for me, Mrs. Foster?"

She thought for a couple of seconds. She didn't have any, she was just was ready to get out. She looked at Cal, giving him permission to ask any questions. He took this opportunity. "Doctor, what are her chances of a miscarriage after today?"

The doctor looked down like this was the worst part of talking about pregnancy. "Well after looking at your charts, you already had two miscarriages." Gillian nodded and the doctor went on, "Your chances are higher just because you have already had two and you are over 35. But if you follow my directions and see your OB/GYN every other week, I could see this pregnancy going to full term." He smiled. "Also don't forget to get some prenatal vitamins."

Cal cut in, "I already bought some for you. I will make sure she gets them." Gillian looked at him through squinted eyes telling him 'I am not staying with you'. The doctor looked at him with surprise. He took a few seconds to take out her IV.

"Any more questions for me, Mrs. Foster?" They didn't say anything; they were too busy staring down at each other. Not wanting to be in the middle of this impending fight, he quickly bowed himself out. "Well, if you have no more questions, I have other patients to see. I will leave your instructions and prescription at the front desk." He held out his hand, "Mrs. Foster, no offense but I hope to never see you in this hospital again." He smiled as they shook hands. He walked up to Cal and held out his hand. "Sir, have a good night." Cal shook his hand and he scurried out of the room.

Gillian spoke up first. "Cal, I am not going to stay at your house. I am a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Foster, the doctor just told you that you need to stay with someone during your first trimester. He didn't tell you that to be a smartass, he told you for your safety. Plus, I have your keys and you aren't getting them back until I find it necessary."

She slammed her fist on the bed, "Damn it Cal!" She spent the next couple seconds controlling her breathing. "Fine Cal, I will follow you in this little charade, like I always do. But after I'm in the second trimester, I get my keys back and I can go home whenever I want."

Cal scrunched his face up, "Mmmm… nah, sorry, Luv, if your doctor doesn't clear you, you are not staying somewhere by yourself."

"So if my doctor clears me, I can go home?"

Cal fought hard to answer that question. He dug himself into this hole. "Yes, but I would still like you to stay with us. When you get as big as a house, you are going to need our help."

Gillian deeply sighed, "You are impossible. Lucky for you, I am too tired to argue with you. Let's go ahead and get out of here." She sat up and grabbed her purse. They walked out of the room and to the front desk.

.:.

By the time, they got to Cal's house, Gillian was starving. She immediately went to the refrigerator and got out some fruits and a beer. She then went to a cabinet and got out some crackers. She started to cut up the fruit and ate them with the crackers. She also pushed the beer to Cal and offered him some fruit.

"I love a woman who automatically gives me a beer and some fruit. I must be a lucky man."

Gillian scrunched her nose and said, "Don't press your luck. I'm treating you because without you and your crazy British driving, I would still be in the hospital."

Cal looked down as he took a sip. "Well I did what any guy would do."

Gillian looked shocked, "Wow, I thought I would never see you so modest. I'm privileged to be in your presence." She curtsied and went back to her food.

Cal sarcastically said, "HA. HA."

Suddenly, they heard the door unlock and open. "Hi dad, I'm home before curfew." She walked into the kitchen and hugged Cal. She then looked at Gillian and squealed, "Congratulations!" She went up and hugged her. "And dad tells me that you are staying with us. I must admit it's going to be a little awkward seeing you in the morning, but at least there are two of us against dad."

"Oi, Emily, she has to take it easy. And while we are at it, when you hug Gillian, don't squeeze the little bugger out."

Emily stepped back, looking a little crossed at Cal. "Any idiot would know that's not true." She turned back to Gillian, "He talks like that all the time here. I hope you don't mind."

"OI! I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!" he yelled.

Gillian looked at him with a mock glare, "You are being incorrigible." She looked at Emily and said, "You can hug me as much as you want. It's quite nice." They shared a smile.

Emily spoke up, "So what names have you thought of?"

As his girls started talking, Cal couldn't help but smile. There are going to be long days ahead of him.

* * *

**Next chapter; month 3 starts and Gillian has get ready to testify in court; which Cal is not happy about, to say the least. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Month 3: Chicken Marsala

**Hello! I know this is quite a long chapter but I did want to separate them. Thanks again for all of the support! Hope you enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Gillian woke up and sprang out of bed. She ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up. During the first couple of days she was at Cal's house, she wasn't able to make it to the bathroom on time. So to help this problem, Cal had Gillian sleep in his room while he would sleep in the guestroom. At first, Gillian was against it, but soon gave in.

Cal came into the bathroom to hold back her hair and rub her back. Emily would usually do it, but she was at her mother's house. Once Gillian was done, she brushed her teeth and weighed herself; another ritual in the morning. "I have gained 2 pounds! I can already start to feel the morning sickness wearing off."

"I guess it's just my special touch."

Gillian laughed out right, "Yeah, that's what you would want to think." She lifted her shirt just below her bra line and examined her belly in the mirror. "I can kinda see a little baby bump." She placed her hand over her swollen belly.

"Here, little me see." Cal grabbed her arms and shifted her so that she was facing him. He moved his hands onto her waist and examined her belly up close. Gillian could do nothing but giggle. All of a sudden her tummy grumbled loudly with hunger. Cal looked up at her with a big grin on his face and said, "Well I think he's hungry."

"Cal, we talked about this, we don't know if it a 'he' or a 'she'." She pushed her shirt down. "Come on, let's go eat, I'm starving."

They walked out into the kitchen. Gillian had Special K cereal while Cal had Coco Puffs. Gillian looked up and quietly said, "Don't forget that I have the trial tomorrow."

Cal mumbled, "I know." He didn't like the fact that she will be going by herself. After all these weeks he has become protective over her. He didn't want anything to happen to her if he wasn't there_. Call it what you like, I just want Gillian to be safe._

Gillian sighed. She knew that Cal was just worried about her, but that didn't stop her from being annoyed. He would always be around her making sure she was safe. At first it was sweet, but after five minutes it got old. "You know Cal, if I could I would tell you, but I can't. I signed a contract with the FBI and you know that 'big brother' is always watching." She smiled trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. So she changed to subject. "So what do you want for dinner tonight? It is my night to cook."

Cal was still in a grumpy mood, so he shook his shoulders. The rest of the morning was spent in silence. When they got to the office, they went their own separate ways to their respective offices. Just as Gillian sat down, Ben waltzed in. "Hey Gillian, Agent Howles wants to see you today to prep you for the trial tomorrow."

Gillian took a deep breath, "Okay, do you think I need to tell them about the umm… the bun in the oven?" Gillian still hasn't told anybody about the pregnancy. In reality, she didn't want to get her own hopes up in case anything would happen. She made Emily pinky promise not to tell Zoe.

Ben chuckled at her choice of words. "Well everyone here is still pretty clueless, even though they are wondering why you and Lightman keep coming in together. As for the FBI, they don't know, but I think you should tell them just in case the defense could use it against you."

Gillian looked up nervously, "Do you know anything about the case?"

"No I don't, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the bun was placed in the oven when you were undercover with the FBI. Plus you look nervous when you talk about the trial. So I just put two and two together."

Gillian scrunched her face, "Sometimes I wish it equaled out to five. Are you going to go with me?"

"I can drive you there, but I don't have clearance with this case. I'm sorry. I will pick you up at 12:30. We can grab some lunch and then I can drop you off." Ben started to leave her office. "Oh and don't forget to tell Lightman. I don't want a repeat of what happened last week." Ben had taken her out to lunch before her doctor's appointment. Just as they were finishing up, Cal had called Gillian frantically wanting to know where she was. She was able to calm him down, but when Ben went back to the office, Cal got in his face and called him every curse word, American and English, under the sun. _I'm not scared of Lightman, but I definitely don't want to be on his bad side._

Gillian looked up with bright, puppy dog eyes. "Can't you tell him for me, please?"

Ben instantly shook his head, "Sorry Gillian, that's not only a no, that's a hell no."

Gillian scrunched her face up, "Screw you Ben and you better pay for lunch."

Ben reached the door, "I'll take paying for lunch than going up against Lightman anytime. It would be like taking on a Bullhead shark. Good luck." He left the office with Gillian frowning.

.:.

By 12:22, Gillian got her purse and made her way over to Cal's office. She had purposely waited till the last minute to tell Cal that she was leaving to meet up with the FBI agents. She knew it was a low blow but she would make it up with a fantastic dinner tonight and maybe some shameless flirting. She took a deep breath before walking in. "Hey Cal, I wanted to let you know that I have to stop by the FBI and talk with the prosecution about the case. Ben is going to drive me, so I will see you later, bye."

Just as she turned, Cal called out, "Oi! How long have you known that you had to meet with the agents?"

Gillian waited for just a second and then said, "Just now."

Cal grinned showing his teeth like he caught someone lying, "Umm, Gillian I think your pants are on fire."

She looked confused, but she knew she was caught. "Cal, I don't know what you are talking about but I have to go. I will see you when you get home. Oh, by the way I am cooking chicken marsala." With that she left and raced to the elevator, leaving Cal looking extremely pensive.

.:.

"Okay, Dr. Foster, I think we have everything that we need. Is there anything else that you need?" Agent Howles looked up at Gillian.

She began to play with her nails, "Well there is something that I need to tell you, that I should have told you when I found out."

Agent Howles held up his hand, "Dr. Foster, we know about the pregnancy. Agent Reynolds called me and gave me a heads up." Gillian didn't hide her surprise. "We don't see this as a big problem. However, who have you told so far?"

"Well Agent Reynolds of course, my OB/GYN Dr. Simmons and my business partner Cal Lightman. Oh, I had to go to the hospital about 4 weeks ago, they know I am pregnant."

The agent looked a little concerned, "What was that doctor's name?"

Gillian had to think back. "I think his name was Dr. Loggins, but I'm not sure. I went to GW. Is there something wrong?"

Agent Howles nodded his head, "I'm sure it's nothing but we just want to check on it just in case. Is there anything else Dr. Foster?"

Gillian smiled, "I have two questions then I will be out of your hair. First, who is the defense lawyer and second, what are our chances of winning?"

The agent took a minute to look through the file for the name of the defense lawyer, "I am afraid I don't have an answer for you on the defense lawyer. Our chances of winning are very high with you as a witness and an expert. All you have to do is to tell what happened just like you told me and you will be good." He smiled, making her feel somewhat at ease, but still they were basing their whole case off of her testimony.

She stood up and held out her hand, "Thank you Agent Howles for everything. I will see you tomorrow morning."

He gladly took her hand, "Oh and Dr. Foster, congratulations on your joyous news. My wife and I are about to expect a baby anytime now." He got the far away, proud to be a father look in his eyes. "She will be our second daughter. Have a great day Dr. Foster."

Gillian walked out of the office a little bummed out. _I wish that the father of my baby was gushy like that. All I have is the father on his way to prison and an over protective Cal. But I would rather take an over protective Cal to nothing at all._ She wasn't watching where she was going when she almost ran into Ben. "Oh sorry, Ben. Can you take me home? I am quite tired." Ben nodded and showed her out of the building.

.:.

The ride back to Cal's house was a quiet one. It wasn't until Ben walked her to the door that he asked, "Did Howles talk to you about the bun?"

Gillian opened the door, "Yeah, he did. He said that it might not be a problem with the trial." She held the door open for Ben to follow her in. He took the hint and walked in. They went into the living room and sat down. "Can I be honest with you?" She went on when he nodded, "Do you think I should tell the baby's father about the pregnancy?"

Ben took a couple minutes to think about his answer. "To be honest that is something you will have to answer yourself. However, as a man, I would want you to come up to me if you had my bun in your oven. As much as I hate criminals, he deserves to know the truth. But, I would tell him after the trial, that way you don't give his defense team ammunition."

Gillian nodded, taking his advice to heart. "Thanks Ben, you have been a big help these past couple of months. Since I came back you have been a great friend to have. I don't know how to ever repay you."

He placed his hand over hers and quietly said, "Hey Gillian, I know what you are going through. All you have to do is to bring that beautiful baby into this world." He thought for a couple of seconds, "Well, maybe naming him after me wouldn't be too shabby either."

Gillian wiped away a tear, "What is it with you and Cal thinking this baby is going to be a boy? I think you guys are just wishful thinkers."

Ben got up, "Hey, I am very good at naming the sex of babies. I have a 100% guessing record from both of my sisters." He gave her an award winning smile. "Do you need anything else? I need to get back to the office before Lightman has a fit. See ya later."

"Bye Ben, let me know if Cal gets too grouchy with you." He nodded as he walked out the front door. She walked up and locked the door. Then she turned around, walked towards the kitchen and started to prepare for dinner.

.:.

A couple of hours later Cal walked in looking beat. He smelled the air and quickly walked to the kitchen. Even though he was still mad at Gillian for lying to him earlier, he still loved her chicken marsala. The old saying, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach' is very true when it comes to her chicken marsala. He walked into the kitchen taking a dramatic sniff in the air. "Smells like it's going to be a good night for my stomach." He genuinely smiled as he went to kiss her cheek. He put his hand on her stomach and asked, "And how was your future little boy doing today?"

Gillian grinned and said, "Very well, I haven't thrown up since this morning. I have kept everything down, so if you look in the fridge I have something for us to celebrate with."

His eyes widened with excitement, like a little boy, and walked to the fridge. When he opened it he saw a 6 pack of Samuel Adams Summer Ale and a thick slice of marble cheesecake. "So I take it the cheesecake is for me?"

Gillian went up, grabbed a beer bottle and said, "Yup." She popped open the top and was about to tip the beer in her mouth when Cal took it away from her.

He took a swig and smiled. "It is very delicious, thank you Luv." He waited for a few seconds, "So what did you talk about with the FBI?"

Gillian slammed the spatula onto the counter and sighed. "You know I can't answer those questions, so why the hell are you still asking them?"

Cal simply said, "Curiosity."

"That's bullshit and you know it! I am getting very tired of you hovering around me like I'm about to break. For once can you just give me a break?" She turned off the stove with an angry twist of the knob.

Cal walked right up to her, invading her personal space and said, "No, I won't give you a break. If you are living under my house then it is my right to be in your business."

Gillian was trying to keep her cool, but it wasn't holding up. "I'm not the one who came here on my own free will. You practically forced me to live here." She plastered a fake smile on, "Now I will be happy to leave by tonight. All you have to do is give me my house keys."

Cal grinned at her; he knew what she was doing. "Umm, nope. However, you can plant your cute little bottom right there in that seat and share this delicious meal with me." Once he said that, he knew all hell was about to break loose.

"Oh really? Sit down and eat with you?" Okay, he knew he had stepped over the line, but there was no going back. Gillian grabbed the sauce pan with the chicken marsala in it and threw it down the trash. Then she grabbed his beer that was on the kitchen counter and sauntered up to where Cal was standing. "You can take this beer and shove it." She dumped all of its contents down his shirt and pants. She slammed the beer bottle on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen.

Cal was momentarily shocked. "Oi, Gillian, come back here. You can't leave while we are fighting. It's against the rules." He ran up to her just as she was opening the door.

She turned around, not with anger in her eyes but tears. "Yeah? Well watch me!" She marched out the door without a look back. She got in her car and drove away.

Cal watched helplessly as she drove away. _Women and their hormones! One thing for sure is that I'm losing my edge with this bloody woman._

* * *

**Next chapter; Gillian goes to trial and you meet the baby's daddy!**


	6. Month 3: Toujours et à jamais

**Hello there! Thanks for all of the support! You guys are great! I don't own the McGriddle! Also, the only courtrooms I have seen were in the 'Law and Order' shows, so please be kind! LOL! Hope you enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Gillian woke up without needing to run to the bathroom. She turned over to look at the alarm clock, 6:10. She reluctantly got out of the bed and went to take a shower. After the short shower, she dressed in the clothes she wore the day before. In her fury to get out of Cal's house, she forgot to pack a bag. _Thank goodness I have an extra dress and some make-up at work._ She made her way out of the hotel room and to the office to change. Cal wasn't there so she was in and out in a matter of minutes. Before going to the courthouse, she stopped by McDonalds.

With her belly satisfied with two bacon, egg and cheese McGriddles, she walked into the courtroom. She almost tripped when she saw the defense lawyer with Thomas Skinner. Zoe turned around with a sharp smile dancing on her lips. Apparently his lawyer's direction caught Thomas' attention. He turned around and saw Gillian. He offered her a smile, but she didn't give it back to him. She sat down behind the prosecutors table. The judge came in and the lawyers got right down to business.

While the prosecution was giving their opening arguments, Gillian got lost in her own thoughts. _Oh I hope Zoe doesn't know about the pregnancy. I should have thought twice before spilling the beer on Cal and walking out. Damn it, me and my temper these days. I hope Cal didn't spill the beans to Zoe while he was getting his booty call. Ugh, just the thought of that makes me want to puke. Or maybe it was the McGriddles. Okay, Gillian, hold it down._ She looked over to Thomas, who was looking at the prosecutors. Then he stole a glance to where Gillian was sitting. Zoe saw this and quickly reverted his attention back to the trial.

Soon, it was Zoe's turn for her opening argument. _Oh God, what if she retains Cal to work on the side of the defense? Damn it, she would do it too. I can't think about that now, I have to concentrate._

Zoe was going on about why Thomas didn't do it and what life he really leads. "Mr. Skinner, has his family close by. He would never put them in danger. And I know for a fact that his family will soon be expanding." Gillian's eyes widened in fear. _Oh shit, she knows. What am I going to do? Well it looks like the prosecution picked up on that too. _She looked over to Thomas. He was just as surprised at what Zoe said. Then he looked back at Gillian with questioning eyes. All she could do was to look the other way. _How embarrassing._

After Zoe sat down, the trial got underway and the first witness/ expert up, was Gillian. After being sworn in, Gillian sat down. The first thing the prosecutor did was to have her list her degrees, accomplishments and books she's written. Whenever she could she would look over at Thomas; he was surprised by all of her accomplishments but he never looked angry.

"Dr. Foster, you were undercover for the FBI?"

"Yes." Again Thomas was surprised, but not angry.

"What were your orders?"

"My orders were to infiltrate the Liberté Mondiale group that was homed in Rennes, France. The FBI and British Intelligence had evidence that they were going to bomb the G-8 Summit in Paris, France. Instead of sending in an undercover operative from France, they choose someone from America. Because of my knowledge in deception detection and the fact that Mr. Skinner is American, the FBI chose me."

"Were you successful in your infiltration?"

"Yes I was. I came in as a love interest of Mr. Skinner. Soon I was able to report on illegal operations the Liberté mondiale were conducting."

"Such as?"

"The buying and selling of weapons and arsenals, trespassing onto Federal property, the use and sell of drugs (including to minors), and the murder of Percy Hutchins."

"As an undercover agent, did you have to partake in illegal activities?"

"To insure my acceptance into the group I did have to do some illegal activities such as; using drugs and being privy to buying and selling weapons."

"Thank you Dr. Foster." He looked at Zoe and mumbled, "Your witness."

Zoe stood up and walked till she was in front of Gillian. She had a cat like smile on her face but her eyes gave her a different story. _It almost seems like regret or shame._ "Dr. Foster, how do you know me?"

_Weird question. _"You are the ex-wife of my business partner, Cal Lightman. We own the Lightman Group, a deception detection agency here in Washington DC."

"So it's safe to say, we know each other?"

_Be confident. _"Yes."

"How do you know my client, Thomas Skinner?"

"He is, or was the leader of Liberté mondiale. The way I infiltrated the group was to become romantically involved with Thomas Skinner." _Don't look at him, don't look at him._

"So it is safe to say that you were with Mr. Skinner most of the time during your undercover operation?"

"Yes." _What is she getting at?_

"Did you at any time see him buying weapons?"

_Did I see him buy any weapons? He always had someone else do it._ "Well, he always had someone else buy the weapons."

"So Mr. Skinner never bought weapons with his own hands?"

"Well… no."

"Did you ever see him sell any of these weapons?"

_Same damn answer._ "No, he always had his men do the work for him."

"So are you saying that everything my client is charged of; trespassing, buying and selling drugs and murder; someone else did?"

Gillian sat up angrily. "No, he gave them the orders. He was in charge of Liberté mondiale. He knew everything that was going on."

"Dr. Foster, is it true that you are pregnant with Thomas Skinner's child?"

The prosecutor stood up, "Objection, relevance?"

The Judge spoke up, "Sustained."

Zoe turned around and said, "No further questions, your honor."

The prosecutor got up from his seat. "Dr. Foster, did you see Mr. Skinner giving out orders to his fellow men to do his illegal bidding?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Dr. Foster."

The judge turned to her and said, "Thank you Dr. Foster, you may step down from the stand."

Gillian stood up and quickly left the courtroom. She went straight into the bathroom and threw up. _Maybe having those McGriddles weren't such a good idea. I should have never been a witness. I knew Zoe had something, damn it! Now he is going to get out on a technicality. It doesn't help that the FBI had no other concrete evidence, those fools._ She walked out of the stall and went to go wash her hands. Then, of all the women to stroll through the door, it had to be Zoe.

Once Zoe saw Gillian at the sink, she went up to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

_Well she does look genuinely concerned._ "Yeah, I am just now getting over my morning sickness." She dried her hands and then faced Zoe. "Just to let you know, I was going to tell him. I was going to wait until after the trial."

Zoe looked down. _I can't believe that I see shame over her face._ "Gillian, please believe me when I say that I only knew of this trial for the past two days. It was handed to me by my boss. Cal didn't tell me that you were pregnant, and neither did Emily. I figured it out on my own."

"Thanks for telling me, but what does this have to do with Thomas?"

"He wants to see you. He has been acquitted of these crimes and he wants to talk to you. There is a little sitting room next to the courthouse entrance. He is waiting in there."

Gillian was on the verge of crying. "I'm scared to go in there. I don't want to see him." _These damn hormones!_

Zoe placed an understanding hand on Gillian's arm. "He's not mad at you, he just wants to talk. If you want I can go in there with you."

Gillian shook her head as she blew her nose. "No, I knew I had to face him some time or another. I'll be fine. I will be there in a minute or so." Zoe just nodded and left. _Okay Gillian, you can do this. He wasn't angry with you, but I have seen him angry and it's not a pretty sight. Okay, I can do this. Just keep your head up and don't burst into tears._ She walked out of the bathroom and over to where Zoe was standing.

"He knows that you are coming. If you need my help just come get me, I'll be sitting right here."

Gillian smiled, "Thanks Zoe." She walked up to the door and hesitated just a little. _Here goes nothing._ She pushed open the door to see Thomas sitting at the table looking out of the window.

He stood up and held out his arms. Gillian didn't move a muscle. He dropped his arms and sat down. Gillian sat down across the table from him. He started first, "Are you really pregnant?"

Gillian looked down and whispered, "Yes I am, but I was going to tell you, just after the trial."

"Is he mine?"

Her head shoot straight up, "Yes he is yours. I didn't sleep around when I was with you."

"But you did rat me out to the FBI."

"Well threatening to blow up the G-8 Summit, doesn't exactly make you a popular friend with the FBI."

His voice became softer, "So those nights we talked, they were just a game to you."

_Just say yes, just say yes. But they weren't._ "No they weren't a game, but I had a job to do."

"Do you love me, Gillian?" She looked up in shock. He had never called her by her real name, it was always Rebecca (her undercover name). He smiled at her expression, "The name Gillian fits you better."

Tears began to fill her eyes. "I'm sorry Thomas, I don't love you." She looked at him and saw nothing but heartbreak. "My intent was never to deceive you into loving me."

They were silent for a couple minutes, until Thomas asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Gillian let out a little laugh. _What is it with men and automatically assuming that the baby will be a boy?_ "I am not sure yet. I still don't even know the sex of the baby."

Thomas had that far away, 'I'm going to be a father' look in his eyes. "I will be leaving tomorrow. I can't tell you where, but I want to make sure things are good for you. Do you have a man that you can go to if you get in trouble; maybe this Lightman guy you mentioned before?"

Gillian slightly blushed, "First off, I don't need a man to go to if I am in trouble. If my memory serves me right, I am the one who kicked your butt all the time. But Dr. Lightman will be around if I need any help and I have a friend in the FBI."

Thomas was nodding his head; he seemed to like her answer. "Good. Do you have enough money to support this child?"

Gillian smiled. _In a way, he is being incredibly sweet._ "Did you hear me when I listed all of my degrees and accomplishments?"

"Point well taken. Well I have one request for you; if it's a boy can you name him after my grandfather Daniel, if it's a girl can you name her after my mother Rosalie? They were the most important people in my life." Gillian silently nodded her head. _It's the least I can do, right? _

He got up and moved to the seat right next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders, "Reb… Gillian, I will always cherish our time we had together. I don't care who you work for. You may not see me but I will always be watching over you and our child. I won't interfere unless it is necessary to, I promise." He took a business card out from his jacket and gave it to her. "This is a number you can reach me at anytime. If it somehow gets into the wrong hands, then I will destroy that phone and send you a new card. Keep this on you at all times. There are people who don't like me and are willing to go to any lengths to destroy me; including hurting you and the baby. Remember, I will always be watching, I will always be here for you." He looked over her face to see if she understood him. "I have to go now. I love you." He leaned in and they kissed. Gillian slid her arms around his neck. They separated after a couple of minutes. He got up and took one last look in her eyes. He placed his hand over his heart and whispered in French, "Toujours." Then he was gone.

Gillian placed her hand over her heart and whispered, "A jamais."

* * *

**A/N: Toujours et à jamais (means Always and Forever in French). I got the translation from a free translation website! LOL! I hope it's not wrong! :D**

**Callian fans, don't give up in me just yet! ;)**

**Next chapter, Cal comes to her rescue!**


	7. Month 3: Punch in the Face

**Hi there! Thanks for all of the reviews! So this might be a tad OOC, but I feel it can actually happen. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

_Italics = Person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Gillian was about to get up when she heard a commotion out in the hallway. "Hey, I just wanted to see if she was alright! Get your bloody hands off of me!" She smiled, despite the situation she was in. She put the card in her purse and stood up.

When she walked out of the room, Cal was being handcuffed to a bench by a FBI agent. Apparently he didn't have clearance to be in that part of the courthouse. She looked around for Zoe, but didn't see her. She must have left with Thomas. _Well I guess now is a good time as any to save Cal._ She walked up to the agent and said, "Excuse me, he is with me."

Both the agent and Cal turned around. The agent said, "Ma'am, you were told that this trial was closed to the public, including your family."

Gillian put on her best smile and said, "I know that and told him. However, after I was done testifying, I got sick in the bathroom." Cal looked surprised, but he hid it well from the agent. "I called him to come pick me up but I got sidetracked. He was just worried for me you see because I'm pregnant."

The agent looked at Gillian as if she was the devil herself. "Oh, I see now. You are pregnant from that bastard that just got away. What's the matter? You couldn't keep your legs closed long enough for him." He looked over to Cal and asked, "Did you know that your woman was sleeping around with a terrorist."

Cal lost it; he almost shredded his skin to pieces to get out of the handcuffs. He tried kicking the agent but he was out of reach. "Hey asshole, why don't you pick on someone your own size! Hey, I am talking to you!"

The agent turned around and ignored him. He closed in on Gillian, who was frozen to the spot. "I bet you'll wrap your pretty little legs around anyone." She could feel his hot, sticky breath on her skin. "You are nothing but a slut in heat, willing to risk your country's safety for a quick screw."

"That is enough Agent Sears!" Agent Howles walked up from behind Agent Sears to Gillian and quietly said, "Dr. Foster, why don't you sit down over here." She didn't move. "On behalf of the FBI, I would like to apologize for Agent Sears' despicable behavior. You will be getting a full written apology from him by tonight." He then walked over the where Cal was struggling against the handcuffs. He unlocked them and said, "Dr. Lightman, why don't you take Dr. Foster back to her house. I am sure after today's events, she needs some rest."

He massaged his wrists and walked right up to the offending agent. "Hey buddy, I have something to say to you."

The agent looked bored, "Yeah, what is it?"

Cal clinched his fist and punched the agent in the face. Then he looked at Gillian and quietly said, "Let's get you out of here, Luv." He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the courthouse.

.:.

When they walked through the front door, Gillian went straight upstairs while Cal went to the kitchen. Gillian made it to her bed when she broke down. Thankfully Emily was at a friend's house. She was sobbing so hard that she didn't hear Cal walk into the room. He sat on the bed with her and rubbed her back. When she finally had her crying down to a few tears, she turned and said "Thanks Cal, but I would rather be alone right now." She expected him to nod and leave but he didn't. He just kept rubbing her back. "You know, your stubbornness is like a double-edged sword for me. Sometimes it's nice to have around, almost comforting; at other times it's smothering."

"What is it this time?"

She smiled to herself and said, "Comforting, to a point. I'll tell you what happened during my undercover mission if you promise not to interrupt me or get mad."

He thought for a second. "Deal. Where do we start?"

"How about this; you go down stairs and fix lunch. I need to take these clothes off and take a shower. Then we meet in the living room and we progress from there."

He nodded and was about to leave the room when he turned around and asked, "Oh, what did you have for breakfast this morning?"

_Damn it, I was hoping he wasn't going to ask that question._ "Bacon, egg and cheese McGriddle."

Cal narrowed his eyes like he was interrogating her, "How many did you have?"

_Damn!_ She lifted her chin and said confidently, "Two and I enjoyed every last bite of it."

"Until you had to throw it up. We will be having salad for lunch and salad for dinner. You know you can't have too many calories in a day. It's not good for you or the baby."

She crossed her arms, "Don't talk to me like I am a child."

He crossed his arms too, "Then stop acting like one."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Gillian was the first to give in, "Fine, I won't have two McGriddles for breakfast anymore, happy?"

He turned around and said, "You won't be having anymore McGriddles for the duration of your pregnancy."

Gillian stuck her tongue at him and stomped into the bathroom. She took her shower, mumbling a few choice words she would like to call Cal. By the time she was dressed in her yoga pants and college shirt, she had calmed down a bit.

She went into the living room and sat down. Cal must have heard her when he shouted, "I'll be there in a minute. Make yourself comfortable."

Gillian grabbed the throw blanket and slid it over her legs. Cal came out with a tray of two bowls. He sat down next to her and handed her one of the salad bowls. She looked over into his and said quietly, "Thank you for making me lunch and thanks for having salad with me. If you were to have a cheese burger in front of me, I would have covered you in ranch and devoured you."

He grinned into his salad. "Well there is no reason we can't do that too, Luv."

She blushed as she demolished her salad. After a couple minutes of silent eating, Gillian threw her spoon in her empty bowl. "Tonight, can you add bacon bits? I have a high craving for bacon."

He grabbed her bowl and said, "If you're a good girl."

She gave him a devilish smile and said, "You know I always am." He winked at her as he walked into the kitchen. "Now if my memory serves me right, I left a certain delicious piece of cheesecake here. Can you bring it out?"

Cal walked out of the kitchen and shook his head, "Nope, I ate it last night after you stormed out of here"

Gillian looked affronted, "Why the hell did you eat my cake? You should have just had the rest of your stupid beer if you wanted to drown your sorrows."

Cal had a sly grin on his face, "It was delicious too."

She crossed her arms, "Well I'm not going to tell the story until I hear an apology from you" She pursed her lips and looked the other way.

Cal scrunched his face, "Seriously how old are you today?" She didn't budge. He let out a deep, dramatic sigh and said, "Fine, I'm sorry for not eating your cake. I was holding it back from you until you told me the story."

"You should have just said that. You know it was meant to…"

Cal interrupted her, "Are you trying to stall, cause if you are, it's not going to work."

She smiled at him "I'm just nervous, okay? The last thing I want to do is to get in another fight with you." She was trying to keep eye contact with him but it didn't work.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Now tell me the real reason you are nervous."

Gillian chuckled, "Never one to get pass you." She took a deep breath, "I'm scared of what you'll think of me and most of all I'm scared you won't want to be my friend anymore. You heard what that agent thought of me. I would die if you thought the same thing."

"I could care less what that stupid agent thought of you. I know you better than he ever will, and it's a shame because he is missing out on knowing a caring, hard working woman such as yourself." Cal grinned, "Plus, I would think we are more than just friends by the way we act towards each other." He patted her back, "Now out with it, I promise I won't interrupt you or stop being your 'friend'." He held out his pinky and said, "Pinky promise."

Gillian laughed out loud this time; she took his pinky with hers. "How old are you?"

He grabbed her shoulders and moved her down into the cushion, "Don't ask me silly questions. Get comfy and tell me the damn story."

Gillian smiled. _I guess there is no more stalling. Well here goes nothing._ "Well it first started when I got to Rennes, France…"

* * *

**Next chapter, Gillian shares her story and feelings to Cal! How will he react?**


	8. Month 3: Big Risks

**Hi there! Short little chapter here! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Gillian smiled. _I guess there is no more stalling. Well here goes nothing._ "Well it first started when I got to Rennes, France. In my briefing, I knew they had taken up shop in a local pub. My mission was to infiltrate the Liberté mondiale at all cost and then feed information to the FBI and British Intelligence."

Cal was about to interrupt with a question but held his tongue. Sensing this, Gillian asked the question for him, "Who is the Liberté mondiale? Their name in essence means 'world-wide freedom'. They feel that our free world is going down the tubes because of the corrupt political figures, not only in the UN but in our governments as well. They were threatening to blow up the G-8 summit in Paris, France. This group is also blamed for the attempted bombing of the UN building in New York City in 2006. It was imperative that we infiltrated this group and stop their plans."

Gillian looked at Cal to see if he was following along. He seemed to be taking in the information quite well so she went on. "When I arrived in Rennes, I had a story that I was just coming into town for the night. I was an American who had lost faith in her country through all of the lying and corrupt politian's. I walked in and I saw that the leader of the group, Thomas Skinner, was at the bar. Now I know what you are thinking, yes he is an American, which is another reason the FBI put me in there instead of a French or British woman. We soon started talking and he believed in my story. I could tell by the way he was looking that he was attracted to me, so I drank some more and we ended up going to his flat... umm... together."

She stopped for a second to see if Cal was getting upset. If he was, then he was very good at hiding it. "Well, after a week or so, he started to bring me to the meetings. Of course the other members were weary of me but Thomas stamped that out immediately. He told them that if they didn't trust me then they didn't trust him. After that, I was in like flin. Being with Thomas, I was privy to everything that went on through that group. I was able to pass along the information to the FBI and British Intelligence."

She stopped and took a couple breaths. _Here comes the hard part._ "While I was in the group, I started to have feelings for Thomas. I know, it was incredibly stupid of me but he is very charming. And the way he spoke in French was very… romantic. I guess it was safe to say that I fell hard for him and I knew he felt the same way. He even talked about getting married. In my mind I knew that was next to impossible but it made my heart flutter. Then one day, my FBI counterpart told me that I was to leave and come back to the States. They acquired enough information to stop the bombing and arrest Thomas and the others. Telling Thomas that I was leaving was the hardest thing to do. He wasn't going to give up on me that easily, so he followed me on a plane to New York. Right as he stepped out of the plane, they arrested him."

Gillian looked away so that Cal couldn't see the tears. "Well, I was debriefed and sent back to Washington DC, where I found out I was pregnant. Thomas is the father. He didn't know until today. After he was acquitted of his charges, I met with him. He is gone now and I don't think he will ever come back. Then that's where you came in; which by the way, how did you know where to find me?"

It took Cal a second to realize that she asked him a question. "Oh, umm, Zoe called me and told me to come pick you up. She told me that you were pretty upset. I didn't even know she was part of the trial until she called me. Apparently, she was the defense lawyer for this Thomas Skinner bloke."

"Yeah, well she knows that I am pregnant and she knows that Thomas is the father."

Cal threw his hands in the air and said, "Well I didn't tell her. I haven't seen her since last month when I picked up Emily and the last time I talked to her was last week."

Gillian started to tap her finger on her knee, "I wonder how she found out?"

"Don't know, Luv."

"Can I have my cheesecake now?" Her eyes lit up with hunger.

Cal held up a hand, "In a second, I have some questions to ask." She gave him a pouty face but didn't say anything. "First and foremost, are you in love with him?"

Gillian took a second to think; _well I'll probably have to choose my words carefully._ "I would be lying if I said no, but the feelings we shared were intense. I cared for him deeply, but I never compromised the undercover mission. I suppose after everything that has gone on in the past 3 months between us, has made me see things in a different perspective."

"How is that?"

"Well, you have been here for me and taken care of me and the baby; even though you aren't the father. It made me realize that I have always had someone here that I love very deeply. So much in fact, that my story almost got blown because I said your name to him. I brushed it off that you were an old boyfriend, but he commented that my love for you has never really left. It was very hard for me to convince him otherwise." She placed her hand on his, "Please, Cal, I am taking a really big risk; I hope you can take it with me."

Cal said nothing, he just stared at their hands. He cleared his throat and quietly said, "Umm, I have to go to the grocery store to pick up our dinner for tonight. I have to take your car since I left mine at the courthouse. I'll be right back." He got up and walked towards the door.

"Cal? Please don't leave." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

He couldn't look at her. "I'll be right back, I promise Luv. Please, just don't leave." And like that, Cal was out the door. Gillian stared, not knowing what to do. So she did what any other pregnant lady did when they got their heart broken; she cried her eyes out.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Cal gets a special visitor!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Month 3: Bacon Bits and Bubbles

**Hello! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Again, another chapter that might be a little OOC, but I like it! LOL! Well, I hope you enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

The second Cal closed the door, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. _Damn it, I'm nothing but a bloody coward. She opened her heart to me and I ran away like a stupid little girl. _He looked around. _Well I can't go back in, so I might as well go to the grocery store. I need some time to think._

He got into Gillian's car and drove to the grocery store a couple of miles down the road. He parked the car and went inside. He got a small basket and went down the produce aisle first. _Geez, when did I become a bloody wanker? I'm acting like those gomers Emily goes out with. I finally have a chance to have this woman, this glorious woman in my life and I do this to her. She is probably crying her bloody eyes out. I hate making her cry. Sometimes it's part of the job, but every single time it kills me. She deserves someone who won't make her cry. She deserves a man who can treat her good. I always screw things up with my big fat mouth and my stubbornness._

Once he grabbed some salad, vegetables and fruit; he started to make his way through the aisles. _There is one thing that gives me hope is that she always sticks with me. Even through all the crap I put her through she still wants to be with me. I guess she could have run away with this Tomas Skinner bloke, but she chose to stay here. God, what am I doing here? I should be at home begging for her forgiveness. The only thing is that I'm not very good at using words when it comes to my feelings. I guess I will have to figure it out. Before I go, I have to make sure I get bacon bits. I guess her cravings are going to get weirder and weirder. I remember Zoe had a massive craving for corn beef. She hates it to this day, but when she was pregnant with Emily she couldn't get enough of it._

Cal swung by the meat department and picked up some steaks. He then went through the check-out line and made it back to the car. He put the groceries in the back seat and then climbed into the driver's side. He was about to put the key into the ignition when a man opened the passenger's side door and slid in. The man said in a low voice, "Please don't be alarmed, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I have every reason to be alarmed so you have two minutes to talk. Once those two minutes are up, I will kick your ass outta here." Cal looked at his watch and said, "Your two minutes starts now."

The man pulled off his hat and said, "My name is Thomas Skinner. I believe we share an acquaintance with Gillian."

Of all the things for this man to say, Cal was not expecting that. He took a good look at the man. From what he could see, he had a kind face with chestnut hair. He could see why Gillian would fall for this bloke. "Yes I know her, what's it to you?"

"I am assuming that you will take care of her when I am gone, yes?"

Cal tilted his head as if he was interrogating someone. "Again, what's it to you?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think her life and the baby's life is in danger. All I ask is for you to keep a close eye on her. If anything happens to her, call this number."

"Hey, why aren't you staying to protect her yourself? You are the father of this baby."

Thomas sadly smiled, "She doesn't want me around, she has you. Please, if anything happens, call that number."

Cal was about to ask him something else, but Thomas got out of the car and walked to his own. He got in it and drove away. Cal got out and tried to get the license plate number but he had already turned the corner. He shook his head and then looked down at the card. It just had a phone number on it, nothing else. He got back into the car and drove away. He decided when he got home that he wasn't going to tell Gillian about his little chat with Thomas.

.:.

When Cal walked through the door with his hands full with grocery bags, he was expecting Gillian to throw something at him. To his surprise, she wasn't even in the living room or the kitchen. When he put the groceries away, he grabbed the card out of his pocket. He placed it in his wallet right next to his driver's license. Then he went upstairs to look for Gillian. The first placed he looked was in her bedroom, he didn't see her there but then he heard water splashing around from the bathroom. He carefully walked inside and saw that she was taking a bubble bath.

She looked up when he walked in. "Well, look who the cat drug in."

"Well, look Luv I'm sor… what the hell is that." He saw Gillian take a sip of a burgundy colored drink from a wine glass.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, it's just grape juice."

Before she could take a sip, Cal came over and snatched it out of her hands. He sniffed it and then took a sip. It was, in fact, grape juice. He gave it back to her and said, "My bad, it looks like wine."

"Do you honestly think I would do that?"

Cal looked down, ashamed. "No, but I just wanted to check." As he looked in her eyes, he couldn't help but look at the rest of her. She had her legs out of the water to stretch them out. The bubbles just barely covered her breast. He coughed and quietly said, "Umm, I'm sorry about earlier. I was a complete wanker to you. If you would like, I can make dinner and we can talk about it."

She snaked her hand out of the water to where it rested on his. "Cal, I have told you everything and you walked out on me. If you want, you can talk to me about what you are feeling, but I believe you know exactly how I feel."

Cal couldn't help but to stare at her bubbles. Not even paying attention to his own words, he said, "That sounds like a plan, Luv. What do you want for dinner?"

Gillian took some bubbles in her other hand and flicked it into his face. "Cal, stop staring at the bubbles. Go make some dinner. I hope you bought bacon bits, otherwise you are going back to the store."

He sheepishly grinned and said, "Never, I'll be down in the kitchen. Enjoy your bubbles; I'm sure they are enjoying it."

"HA. HA." She said sarcastically.

Gillian stepped out of the bath tub when her skin became all wrinkly. She dried herself off and then looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers over her little swollen tummy. She then stepped on the scale; she had not gained any weight. _Even after the two McGriddles I had? Well, I did throw up today._ She shrugged her shoulders and got dress in her PJ's. Then she went down stairs and into the kitchen.

She was surprised to see that Cal had put a candle on the table. Despite being mad at him, she blushed. _Well, isn't he being the little charmer._ She walked in and sat down at the bar stool. "Isn't this too formal for salad with bacon bits?"

"After being a wanker to you, I think you deserve it."

She grinned, "Wanker; isn't that what you call Emily's boyfriends?"

He scrunched his nose, "Yes. Are you ready for dinner?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, please!" As he gave her his salad, she doused it with the bacon bits.

Cal stared at her, a smile forming. "Would you like some salad to go with the bacon bits?"

She ignored him and moaned as she ate each bite. After a few minutes, she threw her fork in the bowl and licked her lips. "Ahhh… that hit the spot."

Cal's eyes lit up and grinned, "Well I'm glad to be of service." After finishing his dinner, he took both bowls and placed them in the sink. She started to get up, he held up his hands and quickly said, "No, no, no; don't get up. I have dessert coming." He went to the freezer and got out two icecream sandwiches.

Her eyes lit up when he gave them to her. "Wow, you must feel really bad for walking out. You hate me eating desserts. It's the one thing we don't agree on… well second thing."

"What's the other thing we don't agree on?"

Gillian said simply, "Our relationship."

They ate in silence. Once the icecream was demolished, Cal threw away their wrappers and joined Gillian back at the table. "We don't disagree about our relationship; I just needed some time to think. You're my best friend; I don't want to taint it by screwing up. You deserve everything and I don't know if I am the man to provide it." He was looking down, scratching a spot on the counter.

Gillian slid her hand onto his. "I think you're the perfect man to provide everything for me and the baby. Do you think I would be here if I didn't?"

Cal shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He clearly does not like to talk about his feelings.

She walked up to him and lifted his chin. "I have always known." She bent her head down and kissed his lips. After a few seconds she let go and looked at him, to see if he liked it.

He stood up, grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her towards him. Their lips connected.

* * *

**Next chapter; Gillian hits a milestone with her pregnancy and gets a weird phone call.**

**A/N: So school will be starting back up again soon, which means updates might become a little few and far between! We shall see where it goes! Again, thanks for all of the support!**


	10. Month 3: Celebrations

**Hi there! Hope ya'll are still liking the story! I still have 6 months to go! LOL! So I don't own 'Lie to Me' or Cheesecake Factory cheesecakes (which are delicious by the way)! I'm going to start putting how far along Gillian is at the beginning of each chapter from here on out! Enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

.:. 12 weeks along .:.

Gillian woke up to the sunlight steaming through the blinds. She smiled as she felt an arm snake around her body. She turned over to face Cal. "I'm awake Cal, no use in trying." Ever since the trial, Gillian and Cal have been sleeping in the same bed, though they didn't do anything and only when Emily was at her mom's house.

He opened his eyes and smiled, "So today is the big day, eh?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm nervous, but I haven't thrown up for about two weeks."

He caressed her cheek with his hand. "I'm sure everything will be just fine. Let's get up." He sat up and pulled down the covers. He let her go into the bathroom to take a shower first. After she was done, he went in. When he came out, he went into the kitchen to see her making eggs and bacon. She reached into the microwave and took out a bowl with grits. She placed everything on the counter and smiled when Cal came in.

They ate in peace until it was time to go. Her appointment was the first at 8 am. So they had to drive in separate cars. He walked her up to her car and said, "Call me the instant you get into the office. None of this 'I got side-tracked with work' kind of excuse. Me and Loker will be out in the field."

"Okay Cal, I will call you when I get in my office, I promise." She grinned and then leaned in to kiss him.

He gladly accepted. _This is the best and the worst part. I get a kiss but she has to leave._

_.:._

When she got to the doctor's office, she walked up and signed in. Since she was the first there, she was quickly put into an exam room.

Soon Dr. Simmons came in with Gillian's medical record. She looked up and kindly smiled. "Gillian, how are you feeling?"

"Very good, I haven't thrown up in two weeks."

The doctor sat down in her stool. "Well, that's a celebration. Have you stopped taking you anti-nauseous medicine?"

Gillian nodded, "Yes."

"Well then why don't you put your feet up and let me have a look." Gillian did, just that. After the exam, the good doctor looked up smiling. "Well it looks like everything is on schedule and looking good. Is there anything going on that seems out of the ordinary?"

Gillian thought for a couple seconds and then slowly shook her head. "No, not that I can think of."

"Well, if there is nothing else, happy second trimester! I do still want to see you every other week. And actually in four weeks, I would like for you to get Amniocentesis done."

"That's the one with the really big needle?" Gillian looked a little scared.

"Yes, we go in with the needle into the sac holding the baby. We take out some amniotic fluid and test it for any birth defects. I want to do it just as a precaution."

Gillian bit her lip, "If you think it is necessary doctor. I am not a big fan of needles."

"No worries Gillian, the procedure will take 10 minutes at most. However, you should not go to work for the rest of the day. So plan to have a nice mini vacation. You know, pig out on chocolate chip cookies, ready the latest romance novel and catch up on your soaps."

Gillian just shook her head and grinned. "Okay, thank you doctor." Both women shook hands and then the doctor left. After leaving the doctor's office, Gillian went straight to her own office. True to her word, she called Cal the minute she sat down. Of course he didn't pick up so she just left a message, "Hey Cal, it's Gillian. I just got back from the doctor's office and she said everything looks great. She did say that she wanted me to get Amniocentesis done in a month. We can talk about it when we have dinner. Talk to you soon, bye."

About 10 minutes later, her phone rang. She picked it up thinking it was Cal and quipped, "Well at least I pick up my phone." All she could hear on the other line was heavy breathing.

She was about to hang up when and man's voice said, "Douze semaines po Je vais regarder toutes les étapes de la voie." Before she could reply, he hung up. She looked at the phone and then hung up.

She picked the phone back up and called Ben. He picked up, "Hey Gillian, what's going on?"

"Umm… Ben I just got a weird phone call. Can you look it over for me?"

Ben was starting to grow more concerned, "Yeah, who called you?"

Gillian bit her lip, "I don't know."

"Okay, I'll have Heidi send me the phone records and I will review over the recording. You guys still monitor your calls, right?"

"Yes we do… and Ben, can you not tell Cal. I don't want him puffing up his chest over nothing."

Despite the situation he laughed, "Not a problem, Gillian. I'll talk to you later."

After they said their goodbyes, she hung up and laid back into her chair. After a couple of minutes her phone rang again. She tensed and hesitantly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sorry I couldn't pick up earlier. We were in the middle of interviewing these bloody people. It's been one helluva day. So the doctor says you are doing well."

Gillian breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah, she says that mom and baby are good. Umm, I think I'll be heading home around 1-ish. I'm not feeling too good at the moment. I guess I shouldn't have had all that grits."

He was silent for a couple of minutes. _Please, Cal, don't question it._ "What's going on Foster? I can hear nervousness in your voice." _Damn him!_ "You know what; I'm coming back to the office right now."

"Cal, I am fine! I'm just a little tired, that's all. You don't have to come to the office to take care of me, I can take care of myself just fine."

Cal breathed a sigh of defeat. He knew what things he could push and things to leave alone. "Fine, but if something happens, call me. If I find out your holding back on me, I'll be so bloody pissed that—"

"That what, Cal?" Her voice was stony as a rock. She pushed her fingers through her hair and quietly said, "Cal, I will be fine. Is there anything you want me to cook?"

"I brought out chicken. It's in the fridge defrosting. I'll have whatever you're having."

Gillian slouched down in her seat and smiled. "Okay and I will bake some oatmeal raisin cookies."

"No, I will get dessert tonight. It isn't every day that you celebrate going into your second trimester. I will see you later."

After they said their goodbyes, Gillian looked out of her window and smiled. _He can be incredibly sweet. I am very lucky to have him around. I just wish he would back off sometimes. Oh well, back to the office grind._

.:.

That night, Cal came through the door, utterly exhausted. He and Loker didn't get back to the office until a couple hours ago and he still had to examine some of the recordings. He walked into the kitchen to see that Gillian had everything sitting out, waiting for him. She was seated at the island, staring out of the window. "Has it been a long day for you as it has been for me?"

She looked at him and smiled. She got up, circled her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. When they came up for breath, she grinned and said, "You don't know how much I wanted that all day."

"Well I'm here to please." He kissed her on her cheek and then said, "Happy second trimester!" He lifted a bag from the floor and put it on the counter. "It's a chocolate mousse cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory."

She squealed with delight and ripped into the bag. She took out the to-go container and gave Cal the biggest smile she could come up with. She put it in the fridge and then ran into his arms. She whispered into his ear, "I'm so lucky to have you around, even though you are a bit bossy."

He took her head in his hands and quietly said, "Well, I think I am lucky to have you around, even though this cheesecake is going to make me fat. And by the sounds of it, you want to stay here?"

She blushed, "Of course I do. We have a good thing going on. Plus, what makes you think I'm going to share the cheesecake?" She grinned mischievously.

He stuck his finger in front of her face, "You better, for some reason unbeknown to me, I have been wanting cheesecake. It's almost like a bloody craving. Tell me Dr. Foster, do you think I am pregnant?" He turned sideways and let his stomach roll in and out. Gillian could do nothing but laugh. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Let's start eating, I'm starving."

After eating dinner and sharing the cheesecake, Gillian started to feel tired. They went upstairs and got into bed. Gillian snuggled her back against Cal's chest. Before drifting into slumber, she thought, _I know there are horrible people wanting to hurt me, but for now I am safe in the arms of Cal. It's where I belong._

* * *

**Next chapter, Gillian starts having some... umm... interesting dreams and Ria and Loker starts to figure out what's going on with Gillian.**

**A/N: "Douze semaines po Je vais regarder toutes les étapes de la voie." is French for "Twelve weeks in. I will be watching every step of the way." Hopefully my translation is correct! Sorry if it isn't. **


	11. Month 4: What am I, a Christmas tree?

**Hi there! Thanks for all of the reviews! Ya'll are great! So this chapter is more fluff than anything, but I say we all need a little fluff in our lives! :D **

_Italics = person's thought's or dreams_

_

* * *

_

**14 weeks along**

"_Oh Gillian, are you sure you want to do this?" He ran his hand under her shirt, hesitant to go any higher._

_She took his hand and brought it to her breast. She looked lovingly into her eyes and whispered, "I'm more sure of this than anything else in the world." She rolled on top of him, leaned down in his ear and said, "Let's make love."_

_He grabbed her hips and rolled her under him. "You know, I have wanted to do this since the first—"_

_She covered his lips with her hand and said, "Don't say anything unless it's dirty talk." She winked at him and kissed him passionately. In response, he ran his fingers through her hair. That gave her cue to let her hands roam around his body, and like that, both of their clothes were off. He massaged his hand over her breasts while she let her hands travel south. She was just about to stroke him when she heard someone yelling at her. "GILLIAN, GILLIAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Then she looked around and saw that everything was starting to grow black. Why is that asshole yelling at me? Where is Cal? He was just right here! Then she heard the voice yelling again; strangely enough it sounded like Cal himself. "GILLIAN FOR GOD SAKES, WAKE UP!"_

She started to stir awake. When she opened her eyes, she angrily said, "You woke me up from a great dream! Why the hell did you do that?"

He was sitting up against the headboard with his arms crossed against his chest, "You were about to dingle with my dangle." Then he started to grin, "What were you dreaming about?"

She sat up quickly and yelled, "What was I doing? I don't understand the words that are coming out of your mouth."

His grin got wider and leaned in closer, "You were about to play with my boys down there." He quickly moved his eyes down to the part of his body he was talking about.

She looked positively aghast, "No way!"

"Way!" He looked so smug.

She pulled the sheets off of her body and stepped out of bed. She then began to pace. "This can't be. You know what; I knew it was a bad decision to have you sleep in the same bed. My hormones are raging right now. I am horny as all hell and I have no man to take care of those needs. Now I have resorted to feeling you up! How utterly embarrassing."

Cal crinkled his brow, "What do you mean you don't have a man to take care of those needs? What am I, a Christmas tree?"

She sat on the bed and placed her hand on his. She gave him a sympathetic smile, "Cal, I know you are a man, but I don't want to take advantage of you because of my primal animalistic urges to have sex."

He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to him, "Please, Gillian, I beg of you to take advantage of me. You will not be disappointed."

She patted his face with her hand, "That's sweet and a little bizarre, Cal. How about I keep it in mind, okay? We have to get ready for work."

When she went into the bathroom to take her shower, Cal laid back in bed and groaned. "Bloody pregnant women!"

After her shower, Cal walked into the steamy bathroom to see her in her underwear. She was examining herself in the mirror. She ran her hand over her growing baby bump. "Cal, do you think I'm getting bigger?"

"Bigger as in belly bigger, or fat?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess both."

"Well…" _I hate these damn questions; there is never a right answer._

She turned around and deadpanned, "And be honest with me."

_Crap!_ "Well, if I'm going to be honest, and I mean brutally honest, then I would say that your beautiful belly is getting bigger and in response to that you are getting a little fatter around your mid section."

She stared at him and then turned her attention back to the mirror. "You know what, Cal Lightman?"

He looked around for a quick exit. _Okay, here it comes. Hopefully her aim isn't as good as Zoe's_. "What Gillian Foster?"

She never took her eyes off of her belly, "I think you are right. Thanks for being honest." She turned around, walked up to him and gave a quick peck on the lips.

He at first seemed confused but quickly covered it up. "Well you told me to be honest and I'm really good at that."

"Well thank you. Now I have to find a dress that I can actually fit in to."

He grabbed her hand to stop her from moving. "Pregnancy is very becoming on you. You look absolutely radiant. Please, let me take you out to dinner. For the past 3 ½ months we have been eating here, let's get bonkers tonight. I will even let you get a big piece of chocolaty dessert. "

She placed her hands on her hips, "And why may I ask are we going on this little adventure?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He straightened his back defiantly and said, "Because I think we deserve it, that's why. You don't need to question my motives, woman. My intentions are pure."

Gillian held her hands up, "Don't need to get testy with me, I'm just asking." She turned to the closet and said, "Why don't you get breakfast ready while I see what I can fit into."

He smiled and simply said, "Okay."

.:.

After an hour of waiting for Gillian to come down and eat breakfast, Cal decided to see what was keeping her. He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw her on the bed crying. Her dresses were littered around her in disheveled piles. However, she was still in her bra and panties. She looked up as he walked in and said, "I'm too fat for my dresses." Then she reduced herself back into a sobbing mess.

He stuck his hands into his pockets and said, "Well that's what you get for buying dresses that fit closely to your body."

She looked up and whispered, "So you would prefer me to wear baggy clothes?"

He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hell no, they are what makes you sexy. Never in a millions years would I allow you to wear baggy clothes."

"I'm sensing a big but here."

"But you are having a child. Would you prefer not to have a child?"

Her tears started to dry up, "No, I'm thankful to have this child. I'm just upset, I really love these dresses." She put on a pouty face and leaned on Cal's shoulder.

"Well it might be time to get some clothes that are a little bit more appropriate for you."

"I'm glad you honestly said I was getting bigger. After this little incident, if you were to lie to me I would have thrown my fist in your face."

Cal grinned, "Been there, done that, Luv. It's not a pretty sight. Why don't you get a pair of jeans on?"

"But I want to look nice for tonight."

"You can wear your birthday suit for all I care and you would still be beautiful."

Gillian crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, I'm sure you would love that."

He got up and walked towards the door, "Well, you're the one dreaming about those things, Luv. I am just the pawn of your desires."

Just as he walked out, she threw a pillow at him. It missed him by an inch.

* * *

**Next chapter, someone figures out about Gillian's pregnancy!**

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update, but they might be coming in slower! :( At least through the beginning of the school year! Ohh how I miss summer time already...**


	12. Month 4: Notes

**Hi there! Sorry it took a little long to update, busy week! So this follows directly after the last chapter! Enjoy! Oh and jojo140, I am using your line here! LOL! Hope you don't mind! :)**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Later on in the day, Cal and Gillian managed to make it into the office without anymore breakdowns. However, that didn't stop the rumor mill from going nuts.

Ria walked into the lab and tapped Loker on the head. He took off his headphones and asked, "What have you found out?"

"Well they just came in together, but they have been doing that for the past couple of months. What's strange is that Foster is wearing jeans."

Loker looked confused, "Yeah, so?"

Ria rolled her eyes, "So, it's Tuesday, Foster never wears jeans to work on a weekday unless it was Friday and she was doing nothing but paperwork."

"Again, what's the fuss?"

_Here comes the big kicker._ "Well, I believe that Foster's stomach is getting **bigger**." She put a big emphasis on the word bigger and modeled it with her hands over her belly. She looked at Loker's face to see if he got it.

Then he did, "What a minute, you think that Dr. Foster is…"

Ria nodded her head, "Yup, a couple months long by the looks of it."

Loker brushed his hair with his fingers, "Holy crap, Foster's eggo is prego! Do you think its Lightman's?"

Ria thought for a couple of minutes, then she shook her head, "No, I don't think it's his. If my guess and math is correct, I think she got pregnant when she was away with the FBI?"

"So the father might be an agent or maybe a criminal."

Ria shook her head again, "My bet is on an agent. I don't think Foster is that dense to get together with a criminal."

"Or maybe it was part of her assignment." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work.

Ria sat there thinking and then said to no one in particular, "I wish Ben was here, he would definitely know." She got up and walked out of the lab.

.:.

Around the afternoon time, Gillian got a chance to look at her e-mail. She was surprised to see one from Cal. Usually he comes and tells her what's going on. She double clicked on the e-mail and read:

"I think you were just discovered. Watch and you will know what I mean.

Love, Cal

P.S. I can't wait for our date!"

_Love? Date? I think this is starting to get a little too heavy? But in a strange way, I like it. It has been a long while since I had a date. Thomas' idea of a date was cooking dinner in his flat and burning it. We were too busy having having vertical time. Hehe. _

She double clicked on the attachment and watched in awe as Torres and Loker figured out that she was pregnant. She actually laughed at the "eggo" comment. After watching the video, she clicked reply. She typed:

"Cal, why are you spying on your employees? Don't you have some real work to do? If you don't then I have some paperwork that needs to be caught up. Seriously, I wonder what took them so long to figure it out.

Now, stop spying and get back to work.

Love, Gillian

P.S. I can't wait for our date too!

P.S.S. I hope you don't spy on me…"

She pressed send and got back to her own work.

.:.

At around 6:00, Cal turned his computer off and made his way to Gillian's office. To his surprise, she wasn't there. He walked in and found a note on her desk addressed to him. It said:

"Cal,

I went home early today to get ready for our date. Didn't want to tell you because I figured by spying on me, you would have known. By the way, I'm getting that camera taken out of my office. Can't wait to see you!

Love, Gillian

P.S. You will love my new dress! XOXO"

He folded the piece of paper up and put it in his wallet. He walked out without a glance back.

.:.

When he got home, he found a post-it note to the door. It said:

"Cal – Getting dressed and I want to surprise you. You clothes are on the sofa. I'll see you at 7 sharp.

P.S. Look in the fridge!"

He got inside and closed the door. He yelled, knowing full well that she would hear, "Why the hell do I have to get dressed down here without a mirror?"

Gillian yelled back down, "Because you're a man and British. You have the luck of looking good without looking in a mirror. Plus there's a half bath down there."

"It doesn't mean I should stay down here like a prisoner."

"Cal, look in the damn fridge! I'm pretty sure they don't have that in prison. Now stay down there and get dressed; I'm almost finished."

He rolled his eyes but grinned at the same time. He walked to the fridge and opened it up. To his surprise he found a six pack of Guinness Stout beer. On the package there was another post-it note. "Thanks for letting me have dessert tonight. I'm sure the baby will be very happy or drunk off of chocolate!"

Cal smiled, genuinely smiled and yelled, "Thanks Gillian!"

She replied, "No, thank you Cal!"

Every since she has lived with him, he had banned having dessert at night, so that the baby can be healthy. In return, she banned Guinness in the house. He figured it was a fair trade, but he was starting to desperately miss it. _However, I would only give up my Guinness for her._ He smiled again as he ran his fingers through his hair. _I must be falling hard for this woman. I guess I can't help it._ He opened a bottle and took a swig. He went out into the living room and picked up his clothes.

After 10 minutes he was ready. He yelled up the stairs, "I'm ready to get the show on the road! Let's go, woman!"

"I'll be down there in a couple of minutes." He sat down on the sofa with a beer in his hand preparing to wait another hour.

True to her word, a couple minutes later Gillian made her way down the stairs. When Cal turned around, he almost choked on his beer. Gillian had her hair curled and pinned back. Then his eyes traveled down to her dress, and what a dress it was. It was a one-shoulder, jewel-toned teal dress. Instead of it floating away from her body, it fit over her, showing much attention to her growing belly. His eyes then reluctantly traveled even more south to her legs. The dress stopped just above her knees, showing off her gorgeous legs. To top off her ensemble, she wore gold heels. She looked so beautiful that Cal was actually speechless.

Gillian smiled demurely, "I can tell by your ogling that you like it."

Once he cured his dry mouth, he nodded his head dumbly and croaked, "Yeah."

She walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. After a couple seconds, he started to kiss her back. When they parted, he seemed to get his cockiness back into the groove, "We can always skip dinner and act out one of your pregnant horny dreams."

She stepped back and crossed her arms, "After getting myself all dressed up? Hell no, let's get some food, I'm famished." She took his hand and dragged him out of the house.

* * *

**Next chapter, Cal and Gillian goes on there date!**

**A/N: Okay, I am going on a soapbox here, but I don't care! If you don't have something nice to say or a constructive criticism, then don't say it at all! Jeez, my 5 year old students know that! Seriously, calling someone 'retarded' is ignorant and rude! I greatly appreciate review and comments, but not if they are calling someone a name! UGH! Okay, soapbox done! **


	13. Month 4: Sex in a Pan

**Hello! Thanks for all of the reviews and support! bsgroxmysox, I might take you up on that offer! :D So this chapter continues on from the last chapter. It is a little longer than the last couple of chapters, but I didn't want to break it up. Also, 'Sex in a Pan' is a dessert (which looks very delicious)! That and the other desserts I mentioned are real desserts! Believe me, I did my research! LOL! Enjoy!**

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Earlier in the day, Cal made reservations at a nice restaurant. When they got there, the hostess took them to a secluded table away from the hustle and bustle of the main dining area. When they sat down, Gillian grabbed his hand and said, "This is absolutely wonderful Cal, thank you!"

If he didn't have his mask up, he would have blushed. "It's not a problem. Order whatever you want."

She smiled and then looked down at the menu. "My goodness, Cal! All of this stuff is expensive. At least let me pay for half of the bill."

"After letting me take you out in an exquisite dress like that, it would be my honor to pay for your meal."

"You're making me blush."

"Plus the little bugger has to eat to become a strong healthy boy."

"Alright, blushing over, let's see what we want to eat."

When the waiter came by, Cal ended up ordering the porterhouse steak with blue cheese, mushrooms and onions on it. Gillian decided to get sautéed chicken with parmesan cheese, spinach and mushrooms on top. They soon eased into a comfortable conversation.

"So what do you think about this amniocentesis?"

Gillian took her time to answer, "Well, it's great to get if I want to see if the child has any diseases, but getting it done I have a chance of miscarriage. So I don't know if I want to get it done?"

"What sort of diseases does it detect?"

"It can detect Down Syndrome, Spina Bifida, Trisomy 13 and 18 and other things. The thing is that none of those things run in my family. And if they ran in Thomas' family, he would have told me."

Cal's eyes widened, "He's a bleeding terrorist, I am pretty damn sure he is good a lying, especially if you were standing naked in front of him."

Gillian narrowed her eyes, "I was not naked when we had this conversation and I don't need to explain myself or Thomas to you! He told me about his family and I could see that he was telling the truth. That's that; end of story!"

They sat in silence until Cal spoke up, "Umm… what do they do during the procedure?"

"Well… they stick a needle into my stomach and get the amniotic fluid around the baby. One of the risks is that the needle can nick the baby and cause it to miscarry.

"If you want my honest opinion, I think that you should not get it. It sounds way too dangerous just to see if the little bugger has a disease that doesn't run in your family."

Gillian smirked, "Don't you like living dangerously along the edge? I thought 'Danger' was your middle name."

Cal looked serious, "Not when it comes to you and that little baby."

Gillian grabbed his hand, "You are just too sweet to me."

"One of the many perks to having me around" His grin never faded when the waiter brought out the food. Their meal was spent in relative quietness, simply due to the fact that they were enjoying what they were eating. By the time the waiter came around to pick up their empty plates, Cal said, "We would love the check please."

The waiter bowed and went off. Gillian looked at him like he slapped her in the face, "What the hell, Cal? You told me that I will be having dessert tonight and a chocolate one at that. Now you just told him to get our check? I would have never thought that I would see the day that you went back on your word. And to be honest, this doesn't help when you're trying to get me to sleep with you. You damn jerk! I think I will walk home! Goodbye!" She got up, threw down her napkin dramatically and stormed out of the restaurant.

Cal, who couldn't get a word in inch wise, sat there stunned with his mouth half opened. _What the hell just happened? I bloody well hope that check comes soon._ He shook his head and walked up to the waiter. He took out his wallet, gave him a credit card and said, "Here charge whatever the bill was. I will be back to sign it. And I'll give you a really big tip, yeah?" He pointed his finger in the waiters face and waited for him to nod. When he did, Cal booked it out the door leaving a somewhat stunned waiter.

When Cal made it out of the restaurant, he looked around trying to find which direction Gillian walked off in. He couldn't find her, so he did what any man would do in that situation, he yelled on the top of his lungs, "GILLIAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone turn around at that name. It was her! He ran off into her direction. Thankfully he was a faster runner than she was. He caught up to her and stopped right in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and quickly said, "We are going to get dessert somewhere else! I know the best place to go where they have a dessert called, 'Better Than Sex'! I heard it's bloody fantastic!"

Gillian looked up and then looked back down in clear and utter embarrassment. She nodded her head and quietly said "O… Okay."

He lifted her chin and smiled, "It's okay, but don't ever leave a restaurant without at least me paying the check. I had to leave my credit card with our waiter."

Gillian started to cry, "I d…d…don't know…know where that c…came from. One m…minute I was fine, then…then I was yelling at you. I'm…I'm so sorry."

Cal started to laugh, "First you yell at me then you are crying on my shoulder, what the hell is going on in that beautiful body of your?"

She lifter her head and said, "A lot of things, believe me, it's not comfortable on my part either. It's like a whole bunch of these damn emotions fog up my brain. It's incredibly frustrating."

He threw his arm around her shoulder and guided her back towards the restaurant, "Well let's get this bill paid off then we can go have that dessert."

Gillian pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose, loudly. "So where is this place that serves a dessert called 'Better Than Sex'? You would think that I would have known about it by now."

Cal slyly smiled, "Well, according to Emily, it's brand spanking new. She told me that they have funny little names for desserts. That's the only one I remember that one and another one with 'Nun' in it. Yeah, I think she had the 'Nun' one."

By this time Gillian was laughing, "Are you serious? Now I am really surprised I haven't been in this place yet."

After paying the bill and getting his credit card back, they walked to a little bakery called Say What? Bakery. The whole décor around the place was funky, but not as funky as what was on the dessert menu. Some of the funnier ones were 'Spotted Dick', 'Hoecake', 'Nun's Fart', 'Sock it to me cake' and 'Frog in a Pond'.

"Bloody hell, my daughter came here with 'Spotted Dick' on the menu? She is grounded till she turns 30."

Gillian turned to him and asked, "Isn't Spotted Dick from England?"

"How the hell should I know, it sounds like a bloody disease. I wouldn't touch that thing with a ten foot pole."

"Darn, I'm a sucker for freckles too. Wow, that 'Sex in a Pan' looks delicious!" Gillian walked up to the counter, leaving Cal stunned for the second time that night.

The man behind the counter said, "I have freckles."

Cal quickly answered, "I have a gun. Are we clear?" He squinted his eyes like he was conducting an interview. "I can tell by the 'I'm-about-to-pee-in-my-pants' look, you got my drift. All right mate, she will have a piece of 'Sex in a Pan' and I will have a piece of 'Sock it to Me' cake."

The man scurried off to get the orders. Gillian just shook her head, "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Nope, and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

She examined Cal and finally said, "You know, jealously is not a very pretty color on you." Then she turned to receive her piece of pie. She then took her wallet out and said, "Let me pay, I suppose I owe you for what happened earlier. Plus I think you are still reeling that your almost 17 year old daughter seeing the word 'dick'."

Cal, not wanting to argue, took his plate and sat down in a booth. _God that woman turns me on like no other. I just want to—_

"Pleasant thoughts there Cal" He looked up to see her grinning from ear to ear.

"Almost as pleasant as those dreams you are having, Luv." Gillian looked down and they ate their cakes in a comfortable silence.

After finishing his slice, Cal looked up to see a satisfied smile on her face. _I know so many ways to have her make that face without needing chocolate. _He shook his head and picked up a lone walnut. _What this woman is doing to me is insane. A cold shower is in needed when we get home tonight, a very cold one at that. _"Are you ready? Seems like you like the 'Sex in a Pan' cake?"

She threw away her plate, "It was definitely enjoyed. Next time we have to taste the 'Better Than Sex' cake to see if it really is better than sex."

The man looked at Gillian and said, "It is better than sex, believe me."

Cal started to make a beeline towards the man, but Gillian stopped him. "He's not worth it, let's go." She tugged his arm until he finally followed her.

They walked for a bit and then Cal quietly said, "We can taste the 'Better Than Sex' cake but it has been a while since I've had sex."

Gillian stopped and almost started laughing. "Hold on, you mean to tell me that you; the lover of women in general, who has no discrimination against the female body of any kind; has not had sex in a long while? Somehow, I just don't believe you."

"Rub it in my face, why don't you? I have been very busy the last couple of months taking care of a pregnant woman, in which the child isn't even mine. Excuse me, if I didn't bring around any floozies. I'm sure the bed would be a little full with you, me and this imaginary woman I am having sex with. Plus how awkward would it be for me to bring home a woman when I just confessed my feelings to you!"

Gillian started to bite her lip. She quietly asked, "Does it bother you that this child isn't yours?"

He started to kick imaginary rocks with his foot. "To be honest, I was a little bothered at first. I was afraid that the true dad would come out of the woodwork and you would accept him back in your life, no questions asked. Then a couple weeks ago, everything changed. You wanted me, even though I am damaged goods. Right then and there, I knew who this baby's father was didn't matter. All I ask is for him to look at me like I am his father, even if I will just be the Godfather."

Gillian looked at Cal and then started to walk towards the parking garage. Cal reluctantly followed, kicking himself for even divulging everything he was feeling. _You are so stupid. Now she thinks that you are a flake! Great, I bet she will be out of the house by tomorrow._ They got to the car and climbed inside. The ride back was awkward, to say the least. The sharpest knife in the world couldn't cut the tension in the car.

Once Cal parked in the driveway, Gillian immediately got out of the car and walked into the house. Cal watched from the car. _Should I dare even walk in there? She is probably already packing up her bags. Man up mate, this isn't the first time a woman you loved has left you. But this one is going to be a lot harder to get over than Zoe._ Reluctantly, Cal got out of the car and slowly walked inside the house. Not wanting to face reality, he went to the kitchen to get a Guinness. He popped the cap off and drank the whole bottle in one gulp.

He was about to grab another when he heard Gillian call down, "Cal can you come up here for a second. I need your help."

He simply replied, "Yup," and made his way upstairs. _She probably needs me to help her zip her bag up._ He walked into the bedroom and was shocked by the candles he saw.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw Gillian walk out of the closet. She was dressed in nothing but black panties and one of his dress shirts. Her growing stomach poked out. "Let's get better acquainted with sex, shall we?"

"I… I… yes." He let out a breath he was holding.

She walked up to him, took his hands and placed them on her belly. "Cal, what you said earlier, was very beautiful. Please forgive me for walking away like that. Let's just enjoy each other's company."

She didn't give him a chance to answer, her lips were on his and their bodies were slowly making their way to the bed.

* * *

**Next chapter, Cal starts to pick up on Gillian's weird phone calls.**

**A/N: Thanks to Schnerb for all of the amniocentesis info!**

**A/N 2: I'm not very good at writing sex scenes, so you might have to use your imagination! :p**

**A/N 3: It might be a while till the next update! I guess we shall see! BTW, I can't wait for the next episode! **


	14. Month 4: Coco Puffs

**Hi there! So this is a fluffy little chapter! Don't own Coco Puffs, wish I did though! Chapter dedicated to Franella! You are so awesome! Hope you get your mojo back soon! Enjoy!**

_Italics = person's dreams or thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Later on that night…

_His skin was touching her skin. The electricity between the two was shocking. He rubbed her belly and he could have sworn he felt the baby move. He stopped and looked at her growing stomach with amazement. He must have been staring for a long time because she lifted his chin, concern all over her face. "What's wrong? Do you feel uncomfortable?"_

"_Never when it comes to you." He started to kiss her lightly down her body. "You look so beautiful. Pregnancy is very becoming on you."_

_Gillian started to giggle as he started to unbutton her (or his) shirt. She wiggled out of it and he began to stare again. She lifted his chin and whispered, "Make love to me Cal."_

_He didn't need telling twice. _

Cal woke up to a noise coming from downstairs. He placed his arm by his side, only to find it empty. Panic started to erupt through his chest. He quickly grabbed his boxers and raced downstairs to see what was making that noise. He soon realized that the sound her heard came from the kitchen. On his way he grabbed an umbrella, ready to swing at anybody. He tip-toed towards the kitchen and then peaked around the corner. All he saw was Gillian, in his shirt, reading a magazine. He couldn't help himself when he yelled, "What the bloody hell are you doing down here?"

Gillian jumped and quickly threw something in the sink. She turned around with a nervous smile and asked, "What are you doing up?" Her mouth was full.

"I should be asking you the same question. And what was that that you threw in the sink." He walked forward, but was instantly stopped when Gillian moved in front of his path.

She looked down and asked, "Why do you have an umbrella? If you're going somewhere, you don't need it, it's not raining."

Cal smelled Gillian's breath, "Your mouth smells like…" he smelled it again, "like… **my** Coco Puffs!" Gillian tried to look innocent, but it was too late. Cal placed his hand on his hip, "Why the hell are you eating my Coco Puffs at 3 in the bloody morning?"

She sighed dramatically, "Because I'm hungry, okay? I didn't want my stupid healthy cereal, I wanted something chocolaty."

"Even after all the chocolate you had tonight? How long have you been sneaking down here to eat?"

Gillian turned around to see if she could salvage the rest of her cereal. "Tonight was the first night."

He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. "Now that I can see your face, answer my question."

She demurely walked up to him and placed her hands on his bare chest. She quietly said, "You know Cal, seeing you like this, all mad and stuff is kinda getting me turned on." She started to lightly kiss his ear.

At first he gave into her, loving the sensations she was giving him. Then, he saw his Coco Puffs box in the trash. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "That's not going to work, especially with an empty Coco Puffs box in the trash. Now answer my questions, woman!"

She pursed her lips, "Fine, ever since I entered into my second trimester, you happy? I am so flipping hungry. You know I am eating for two now. Honestly I tried waiting till morning, but I kept tossing and turning from hunger."

Cal relaxed his shoulders, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"What would you say?"

"Don't eat my Coco Puffs."

"Well, then, there you go! I have been wanting chocolate without diving into the icecream sandwiches. Plus, you always thought that Emily has been taking your cereal, so I didn't see the harm. I have been replenishing it every day."

Cal thought for a couple minutes. "Well then how can we fix this problem?"

"I don't know; it seems like no matter how much I eat during dinner time, by this time I'm starving."

"Why don't we try having you eat a bowl of cereal along with an icecream sandwich before going to bed?"

Gillian shook her shoulders, "I guess we can try that." She went up and hugged Cal, "Thanks for not getting too mad with me."

He hugged her back equally as hard, "Next time tell me, that way I won't get woken up from a great dream." He leaned back and grinned.

"Promise! Let's get back to bed! And why don't you tell me about this wonderful dream you've been having."

He grabbed Gillian around her waist and walked with her out of the kitchen. "I don't need to tell you, Luv, I can show you."

"Sounds like a promising offer."

* * *

**Next chapter, Gillian gets a threatening phone call and Cal hears it.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted! Ya'll are awesome!**


	15. Month 4: The Phone Call

**Hi there! Yay, two updates in one week! Woo-Hoo! LOL! So I know this chapter is pretty long, but I didn't want to split it up. Thanks again for all of the reviews! Hopefully, not too much OOC! Oh and there are a couple of curse words and a middle finger (which in America, it basically means 'F- you'). **

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

** 15 weeks long **

"Cal, have you seen my black flats? They have a silver button on the top?" Gillian yelled from the living room.

"Your black what?" Cal yelled from the master bathroom.

"Flats! The shoes with no heels. They're black with a silver button on the top."

"Aren't they in the living room?"

"I'm down here and I don't see them! Are they in the closet?"

"No. I see brown shoes with no heels. Will those work?"

"Cal, I can't wear brown shoes with black pants. It looks tacky!"

"How the hell should I know! We have got to hurry up!"

"It's your fault that we are going to be late! You and your 'scientific research'! Sex in the morning is no different than sex in the afternoon or in the nighttime."

"But it sure as hell was fun figuring it out, Luv!"

"HA. HA." The phone rang. Gillian called out, "I got it." She raced to the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Ce bébé sera mort dans six mois avec sa mère." (That baby will be dead in six months along with his mother.) Then the phone went dead.

Gillian stood still not know what to say or do. She felt her face drain of color and a tear slide down her cheek. _What the hell was that? What am I going to do?_

Cal came down with a black pair of shoes, the ones that Gillian was looking for. Although he heard her say that she was going to answer the phone, he still wanted to know who it was. All he heard was a man speak French. He wasn't fluent, so he didn't know what the man said. But by the look on Gillian's face, it wasn't good. "Gillian, who was on the phone?"

"Huh, oh… umm," she coughed and hung up the phone. "Sorry, it was the office. I forgot that I have a meeting with a client at a coffee shop in downtown. I need to take my own car. Are those my shoes that I have been looking for?" She finally looked at Cal.

"Yes, I saw them right next to the bed. You must have kicked them off last night. Who was on the phone?"

"Cal, I told you—"

"No, it wasn't the office. Who was it?"

She looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Cal, let me deal with it, okay? I can handle it."

"Just like how you handled taking an undercover job. You fell in love with the bloody suspect and got knocked up by him." It happened so fast that he didn't have time to react. Gillian's hand flew across Cal's face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Screw you! How dare you pass your judgment onto me! You're no saint! It was clearly a mistake being with you." With that, she took her shoes from his hand, grabbed her purse and walked out the door without a glance back.

.:.

Gillian was so furious at Cal that she missed the turn into the FBI parking garage. It took her an extra 15 minutes to park. She had called Ben ahead and told him that she needed to see him.

She waited outside the building on a park bench. It didn't take long for someone to come up behind her and say, "Hey Gillian, what's so urgent?"

"I got another anonymous call from a French man threatening my baby. I'm starting to get really scared." She was on the brink of crying.

Ben sat down next to her. "Was it the same guy? What did he say this time?"

"It sounded like the same guy. He said exactly, 'That baby will be dead in six months along with his mother.'"

"Did he call you at the Lightman Group?"

She was trying to hold back the tears, "No, he called Cal's house about 30 minutes ago." She grabbed his hand, "Ben, can you find out who is doing this? Cal heard the man. He knows something is up."

"Is Lightman fluent in French?"

Gillian actually giggled, "No I don't think so. I heard him speak French once, and it was quite horrible."

"I'll look into it, Gillian. Last time he called, he blocked the number so it was pretty much a dead end. Hopefully, he got sloppy."

"I won't bet on it."

"Not unless you are Lightman." They made Gillian laugh again. He patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. If it's okay with you, I'll put a wire on your work phone number. If he calls there, then we can see where he is calling from. I'll let you know first if I have any news."

She smiled warmly at him, "Thanks, Ben, it means a lot."

.:.

After Cal got into work, he made a beeline to his office. He slammed the door shut, with Ria and Eli staring at him from the hallway.

Eli looked over and whispered, "Looks like trouble in paradise."

Ria just shook her head, "They'll get over it, they always do."

Meanwhile, Cal walked over to his desk and yanked his phone off of the receiver. He dialed the number by heart. When the person picked up, Cal sternly said, "Reynolds? It's Cal. I need you to do me a favor."

"And what is that?" He just stepped into the building from seeing Gillian. He first made sure she got safely to her car.

Cal sat down, almost feeling defeated. _Almost_. "I need you to monitor the calls coming to the Lightman Group and to my house."

"Lightman, we have been over this before, I will not use the FBI to spy on your 16 year old daughter and her choice of boyfriends." He knew the real reason why.

"It's not for Emily, it's for Gillian. She has been getting some weird phone calls and I just wanna make sure that she is alright."

Ben was silent for a moment. _I wonder if he already knows that I know. Probably not, since he is asking for my help now._ "What kind of weird phone calls is she getting?"

"You know which kind, I'm sure she has told you already."

_Damn, he's good._ "Fine, I'll get a trace on all phone calls going in the Lightman Office and your house. You know you have to sign some papers."

"Fine, fine, whatever; just bring them to me when you come in." He wasn't interested in the rest of the conversation, so he hung up without saying goodbye.

Ben shook his head as he put his phone away. _He can be a persistent one. What Gillian sees in him, I don't know. But he is quite lucky to have her._

.:.

It was night time and Cal was feverously pacing his office. He had tried to talk to Gillian three times that day, but it was no luck. She was giving him the silent treatment. _Damn right she should have, me and my bloody mouth. I even tired to give her chocolate, but she still ignored me. I wonder if she is coming home with me._ His question was soon answered.

Gillian walked through the door carrying her bag and briefcase. "Hey Cal, I'm heading home. I'm pooped. I'll see you later."

"Oi! That's all you're going to say to me after giving me the silent treatment today?"

She turned around, her face starting to get red. "Nope, you can sleep in the spare bedroom? How about that?" She turned and left.

He yelled, making sure she heard him, "Sounds great, but you still can't have chocolate cheesecake!"

She yelled back, "Fuck you!"

He walked to his door. He saw her retreating figure. "Please do!"

Before turning the corner, she stuck up her middle finger. Then she was gone.

He grinned before going back into his office.

.:.

When Cal walked into his house, all the lights were off. He went up stairs and peeked into his bedroom. Gillian was on the bed crying her eyes out. He poked his head in and softly said, "Honey, I'm home." Gillian looked up and she began to sob even harder. He walked into his room and sat on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. When her sobs lessened, he whispered in her ear, "Cry baby."

She chuckled and elbowed him in the stomach. "I'm very mad at you right now."

"I can leave." He started to get up.

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back down on the bed. "No, please stay with me."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." They sat in silence for several minutes. "Look Luv, about this morning, I'm sorry for what I said. You know me and my big mouth."

"Yeah, you can plow a semi-truck right through it."

"Point well taken. I'm just worried about you. I'm no expert on vocal analysis, but that man, that called you this morning, sounded like he despised you. And let's face it; I get a little bit protective over the people I cherish most." He held up his thumb and pointer finger close together.

"Just a little?" She looked up and grinned at his stony face. "I understand Cal, but let me deal with this. You don't even know what he said. For all you know, it could have been Thomas."

He shook his head, "Nope it wasn't him."

"And how do you know what he sounds like?"

"With all that you told me, it seems like Thomas still has the hots for you. The guy on the phone probably wants you dead." _That was close; good save, ole boy._

Gillian was silent for a couple seconds. She was internally debating whether or not she should tell Cal what the guy really said. She decided not to worry him. "Cal, everything is well taken care of. No one is going to hurt me when I am here with you."

"Damn straight!"

She whispered back, "Damn straight." Then she snuggled down into the bed and yawned. "I'm going to bed. The bed in the spare bedroom is made up for you."

"I thought we were fixed." He wiggled his eyebrows and said seductively, "You know, make up sex is the best sex to have when you are pregnant."

"Not a chance in hell." She pulled the covers over her body.

He stood up straight with a mock glare. "You mean to tell me that you are kicking me out of my own bed?"

"Yup, plus you owe me big time, like something chocolaty big time. Maybe another trip to the Say What? Bakery. I wanna try their 'Better than Sex' cake!"

He folded his arms across his chest, "We are not going back to that place with that man making those creepy eyes at you. Nope, I deem that place unsafe; for you and Emily."

"Why Cal, are you jealous? How cute!"

"I thought you didn't like me being jealous."

"I don't but I still think you're as cute as a button when you get all worked up."

"You're a crazy woman." He sighed dramatically, "I guess I'll take my punishment with pride." He walked out, but not before kissing her on the forehead and turning off the lights.

.:.

Cal was restlessly turning when he heard the door open. He leaned up on his elbows and asked, "Missed me that much?"

"I'm leaving." Gillian turned around.

Cal sat up straight and yelled out, "I haven't been able to sleep. You have spoiled me by sleeping next to me. I miss it. Please come join me, I know you miss it too." He opened the covers to invite her in.

She hesitated and then got in bed right beside him. She whispered, "I'm the one who has been spoiled. I do have to say, you took your punishment graciously."

"I'll do anything to get you back in bed, next to me. It's funny, but it almost feels like we fit together."

"Funny…" Gillian was starting to drift off into dream world.

He smiled and whispered, "Good night…" as he drifted off into his own dreams.

* * *

**Next chapter, Gillian is rolling into her 5th month and she gets to see the sex of her baby! Will it be a boy or a girl? Plus Cal will have a surprise waiting for her at home!**

**A/N: Okay, as stated previously before, I can't speak a lick of French, so I hope the translation is correct! Sorry if it isn't!**


	16. Month 5: Fruity Pebbles with Chocolate

**Hi! Sorry it has taken so long to update, been very busy with the kiddos! This chapter is mostly a filler chapter with a little side of fluff. :D Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

.:. Month 5; 18 weeks long .:.

"Oh, come on dad. Everybody who is anybody goes there. Just because a creepy guy hit on Gillian doesn't mean that it's not safe to go."

"Look, Em I get weird vibes from him. For all you know he might be a serial killer." He playfully hit the counter, "There you go; I just saved the lives of you and your friends."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Not cool dad, not cool."

"What's not cool?" Cal and Emily turned to see Gillian walking into the kitchen. She walked up to the pantry and got out a box of Fruity Pebbles and some chocolate syrup.

Emily ran up to her and gave Gillian a hug. "Wow, Gillian your little guy is growing." She placed her hands on Gillian's belly.

"Not so fast with the sex of the baby, remember I have my ultrasound today. If the baby is in the right position, we can see if it's a boy or a girl." She got the milk and poured it over her cereal, followed by some chocolate syrup. Her first bite was heavenly. "I have wanted this since I got up this morning."

Emily made an 'eww' face then looked at her dad, "I don't think I have thanked you enough for scaring my boyfriends away. Just watching Gillian eat that stuff makes my stomach turn."

Cal had the same 'eww' face on. "Just remember this picture when a boy wants to go riding with you in his car."

Gillian ignored them and kept eating. "Say what you want. I find this to be absolutely delectable. So what were ya'll talking about earlier with your dad not being cool?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh, dad won't let me go to 'Say What' Bakery. He is totally convinced that a serial killer works there just because he made goo-goo eyes at you."

"Cal, seriously, that man was not a serial killer. Let your daughter have at least a little fun while she is in high school."

He was being stubborn, "Alright, that guy might not be a serial killer but I know for sure that he is a pervert."

Both Emily and Gillian sighed at the same time. Gillian spoke up first, "That is ridiculous." Then she turned to Emily, "If you want to go, go. But make sure you are home before 9pm, okay." Gillian put her bowl down and reached out for the box of cereal. Cal took it away from her. She narrowed her eyes and they both had a stare down contest.

Emily looked between them, grabbed her bag and said in a rushed voice, "Oh look at the time, I've got to go. Bye dad, bye Gillian." She walked over to her dad to give him a kiss. He bent down but never lost eye contact with Gillian. Emily gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Dad, I heard it is very dangerous to take food away from a pregnant woman. Be careful, she might claw out your eyes." She walked over to Gillian and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "He means well. Call me as soon as you find out what the sex is." Then she walked out of the kitchen.

When they heard the front door slam Cal asked, "Are you really going to claw my eyes out?" at the same time Gillian asked, "Why are you being a jerk?"

Gillian crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe. I am pretty damn hungry right now and the only thing standing in my way is you." She slammed her hands down on the counter, leaned in and whispered, "I'm not afraid of you, Cal Lightman."

"Look, you will thank me in the long run when you don't have an ass the size of Texas. Plus, I can be a jerk to anyone I damn well please." He slammed his hands down on the counter across from Gillian, leaned in and whispered, "You should be afraid of me Gillian Foster."

Gillian squinted her eyes and then grinned. She demurely crossed her arms against her chest and said, "Fine, I'll just go to see the ultrasound of baby all by myself and I won't tell you the sex."

Cal started to tap his finger and then gave in, "Fine, here's your stupid cereal but I am keeping the chocolate." He gave her the box and she poured herself another bowl.

"I can live without the chocolate in my cereal. Victory is mine!" She let out a fake evil laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up now Chuckles. You may have won the battle, but not the war."

She snorted in her cereal, "Dude, I own you, just accept it and move on."

"Where do you get this kind of language from?"

Without missing a beat she said, "From you. I have been a fast learner since living here." She slurped her milk up and threw the dishes into the sink. "Don't forget, I'm telling everyone at the office today about little peanut here." She patted her belly.

"Well thanks to Torres and Loker, I'm sure the whole office knows by now." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her belly. "But at least I can do this without looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is coming."

She smirked, "How much do you wanna bet that the whole office thinks that it is your baby."

He didn't smile back but he did look a little lost in his eyes. "I wouldn't even bet on that, Luv. Apparently I'm the shoe-in guy."

She gently put her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for me to say that. To be honest, I kinda wish you were the father. You're the one taking care of me, at least until the baby is born."

"I've been meaning to talk to—" Cal was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up. Feeling that the moment was lost, Gillian walked into the living room to get ready for work. Cal walked in a couple minutes later saying, "That was Ben, we have a new case."

"Okay… umm Cal what were you saying earlier?"

He swatted his hand, "Oh nothing that can't wait for later. Come on we have to meet Ben at the office."

They got their things together and walked out the door.

* * *

**Next chapter, Cal and Gillian get into a fight and Ben has a one-on-one with Cal.**

**A/N: I'm almost done with the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be long!**


	17. Month 5: You Had Every Opportunity!

**Hi! I told you that I was going to update quickly! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! **

_Italics = person's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

"Oi! Will you stop that! You are making me nervous and I'm not even the father giving the good news." He looked at her irately. They were in the elevator going up to the Lightman Group.

Gillian was playing with her shirt again; to make sure it was showing off her belly. She looked at him crossly, "Well 'Mr. I'm-so-pissy-that-I'm-not-the-father' you have no right to be mad at me! You had all the chances in the world when I got divorced, but noooo you wanted to have fun with the pretty teenage wanna-be blondes." She turned onto him and pointed a finger into his chest, "Plus, I thought you can see what emotions people have on their face? You must not be that good if you didn't see the want and desire and love on mine. You. Had. Every. Opp-or-tun-i-ty."Her last couple of words and syllables was marked with emphasis with jabbing her finger in his chest.

They heard the ding of the elevator and it soon opened up. Gillian stomped out and came to a group of people. "Yes I am pregnant and no," she threw her thumb back to point at Cal, "he is not the father." She then stomped to her office and marked her arrival by slamming the door.

Eli looked back at a still very stunned Cal and asked, "So who is the baby's daddy?"

Cal snapped himself out of shock, walked in with a hunch back and mumbled, "It's none of your business. Go piss off."

Loker rolled his eyes, "Why couldn't you be the father? You didn't see that she wanted you so badly? I had put my faith in you, not to mention my money. Now I lost 50 bucks because I thought I knew for sure you were the one that knocked her up."

It happened so fast, that nobody saw it. Cal dropped his things, raced up to Loker, grabbed him by his collar and pushed him up against the wall. Cal grabbed Loker's face and pushed it to the side. He whispered, "You shut your mouth about her. I will only say it one more time; it is none of your business; so go piss off. You got me?"

Ria came up to the pair, "Lightman, let go of him." She tried to loosen his grip, but it didn't work.

Finally Ben came out of the elevator. Sensing tension in the air (not to mention the fact that Cal had Loker up against the wall by his throat); he forced himself between the two men. Cal had no choice but to let go. Ben grabbed Cal by his arm and dragged him to his office.

Loker was massaging his throat when Ria asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked down the hall with beady eyes. "Yeah, I need to go cool off. You want me to get you any coffee?"

She smirked, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He didn't smile back, "No, I'll be back in an hour. I'll bring you your usual." And without a glance back, he left. Ria watched his retreating back for a couple of seconds and then turned around and went her own way.

.:.

Meanwhile, Cal was pacing around in his office. Ben was sitting on the couch deep in thought. "So let me get this straight," he said slowly, "Loker and Gillian pissed you off. But you are more pissed that you aren't the father of Gillian's baby, right?"

"Well if you put it like that then it sounds like a bloody soap opera." He stopped his pacing and looked down sheepishly. "But in essence, that's why I'm pissed."

Ben was quite for a minute. Then he sighed and asked, "Do you love her?"

Cal turned around and looked out of the window. Then out of nowhere he says, "Yeah, I love her. More than anything in the world; almost the same as my love for Emily. I have loved her since I have known her."

"Have you told her?"

He shook his head slowly, "No."

"And why haven't you?"

"I guess I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"What are you, a bloody psychologist? Let me guess, you were very good at the game '20 questions'."

"Lightman, I have been around here long enough to know that you are trying to steer me away from what you are truly feeling. I think you call it deflection. Now get your panties out of your butt and tell me why you are afraid to tell Gillian that you love her."

Cal walked away from the window and pulled a chair so that it was facing Ben. Cal sat down and said, "If I am to be honest with you then you have to be honest with me, deal?"

Ben thought for a moment. _If I say yes then he will have every right to ask me personal questions and know my personal history. But if I say no, then somehow, someway Gillian is going the get hurt. She is like a sister to me, I couldn't stand myself if something happened to her; especially now with a baby on the way._ "Deal, but you can't ask me questions that are classified. I have been sworn not to say anything and I won't."

Cal was satisfied with that agreement. "So did your father beat you when you were a kid?" He tilted his head to the side to read Ben's face.

"Wow, you have been holding that one in for a long time. First off, no my father never beat me. Second off you have to answer my question first."

Cal leaned into his chair. "Look, I'm afraid because I don't want to lose her. I don't know how many times I have opened my big fat mouth to her and seen her walk out the door because it hurt her feelings. That is the reason why Zoe and I divorced, and I don't want that to happen with Gillian. She means to world to me and I will do anything I can not to hurt her. If that means not telling her how I feel, then so be it."

"So you would rather be lonely?"

"Well I can still bother Emily from time to time and let's be honest; the ladies are just throwing themselves at me."

"That's crap, Lightman, and you know it. You know you can have a whole bunch of people around you and still be lonely. I've seen it before in you. We are at a bar or at a party and you look like that saddest man on the planet. Then Gillian calls you or walks up and it's like you never miss a beat."

"It was your brother, right?" Ben just rolled his eyes. "Yup, it was your brother. What did he do to you?"

Ben clucked his tongue. "He got arrested, okay. We were kids and very close. Then he tells me he wants to join a gang. In order to get in this gang you have to shoot someone. So he shoots and kills and old man at a pizza place we used to go to."

"That old man that he shot, you were pretty close with him."

"Yeah, when my father would go on business trips, he would take me in. He was in the Army and man did he have some great stories to tell."

"When did you find out that your father was seeing another woman on these 'business trips'?"

"Right after my brother was sent to jail." That sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Ben was the first one to speak up, "So when are you going to tell Gillian that you love her?"

"I just bloody well told you that I can't!"

"That's a load of BS. I promise you, if you don't tell her than I will." He stood up and walked towards the door. "You have until the end of the week. I left a tape for you to look over on your desk. Let me know if you see anything suspicious."

Cal was left alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

**Next chapter Gillian goes to see the sonogram! YAY! Will Cal ever redeem himself?**

**A/N: Not sure of Reynold's past, so I made it up! Hope no one minds! Also, I hope Cal was not too OOC! **


	18. Month 5: Party Planner

By 9:30 Gillian was getting her purse to go to the doctor's office for her sonogram. She heard a knock at her door and was surprised to find that Cal was the one who did it. She looked down, clearly embarrassed at what had happened earlier in the morning.

Cal walked in like nothing had happened. "Hey, Luv, are you ready for you appointment?"

Gillian knew he was ignoring what had happened earlier but she decided to play along. However, they would have to talk about it when they got home that night. "Yup, just getting my purse right now."

"Well let's get going, we don't want to be late. They said that if we are 5 minutes late then they will give our spot to another couple."

"I know, I heard you the first millions times you said that to me. I'm ready, let's go."

They made their way to his car. They got in and he started to drive. "You know, I have been reading some books and they say you should be sending out announcements for a baby shower. I think we should stop by that place that does our business cards and look at what they have."

Gillian couldn't help but laugh. "Since when do you get psyched to throw a baby shower?"

"It was in that book you were reading last week."

"Didn't I hear you say that that book was nothing but rubbish?"

"Most of it was, but you have to have a baby shower. You get a whole bunch of free stuff and let me tell you, diapers aren't cheap."

Gillian thought for a moment and then said slowly, "Mmm, I don't know… I don't have a lot of friends here. Both of my best friends live in California."

"How many female employees do we have at the Lightman Group?"

"18 female employees, 12 male employees; including ourselves."

"Well that's 30 people already. And don't you have friends in the Pentagon and the DC Police?"

"I don't want our employees to feel like they have to give me something. And thanks to you I have no friends at the Pentagon or DC Police."

"Why is that?" He was actually curious.

"Because in some way, you have pissed them off. And in effect, since I still work with you, they don't like me either."

"Well that's rude." Cal pulled into a parking space at the doctor's office. "There's Emily, in which I'm 1000% sure she will want to host the baby shower."

Gillian got out of the car. "I still don't know about this."

"Look Luv, people go crazy over babies. Look at me, I promise you I will be blubbering like an idiot when we see the little tyke on the screen. Let's invite people and see who comes, okay?"

Gillian sighed, "Okay, but will you host the shower? You seem more into it than any other person I know."

Cal opened the door for her and said, "Do I look like a party hostess type? Never mind, don't answer that question. Let's get you signed in."

.:.

About 30 minutes later, Gillian was lying down on the examination table with a paper shirt on exposing her baby bump. Cal was pacing the room nervously. Gillian about had it. "Will you stop pacing! You're making me nervous!"

"I can't help it. It's just so nerve-wracking! I don't know how you are not so anxious yourself." He sat down in the chair but instantly started bouncing his leg.

"All I'm concerned about is if the baby is healthy."

Cal looked a little guilty, "Well I'm concerned for that too. But I really want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Why? So that you can tell me 'I told you so' if it's a boy."

"That and I'm just naturally curious."

Gillian was about to reply with a witty remark when the ultrasound tech came into the room. "Well hello there Mrs. Foster. How are we feeling today?"

"Fine, a little anxious but fine."

The tech turned to Cal, who instantly sprang up out of his seat. "And you must be Mr. Foster! Are you excited to be a daddy?"

Cal shook her hand and grinned. Before he could get a word in inch wise, Gillian piped up, "Oh, we're not married and he's not the father, but he is supporting me throughout my pregnancy. His name is Cal and you can call me Gillian, please."

The tech twitched her nose for a split second but then but on a 'smile'. "Well, isn't that nice of him."

"You are lying through your teeth, lady. Go ahead, say it, you abhor the fact that she is having a baby out of wedlock."

"Sir, I don't know what you are talking about."

Cal leaned down and stood in his classic interrogation pose. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"CAL! Stop being an asshole. Let her do her job!" Cal reeled back and sat down on the chair right next to Gillian. "I'm sorry, he must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

The tech cleared her throat and squirted the cold gel onto Gillian's stomach. "It's okay, I'm sure it's just nerves." She took the mouse and rolled it over her stomach. She turned the monitor around so that they could see the baby. She pointed to a certain blob, "There is the head." She moved the mouse down. "And there is the baby's foot."

"Oh bloody hell." Gillian looked over to see Cal's eyes a little watery. "What are you staring at? I have a soft spot for babies, okay?"

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Cal piped up, "Yes, very much so."

The tech sighed and then nodded. "This shows that you are having…"

.:.

After the doctor's office, Cal dropped Gillian off at the Lightman Group and said, "I have to help the FBI with a case. I'll be gone for most of the day."

"Not a problem, I will be doing paper work all day and well into the night."

"Well don't work too late momma."

"I won't. I can't wait to tell Emily. She is going to be so excited. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Cal made sure she was in the building when he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Hey. I want you at my house in one hour. I… umm… need your help." He hung up the phone, wondering if calling him was the right thing to do. After a moment, he put his car into gear and drove away.

* * *

**Next chapter you will find out the sex of the baby and what Cal is up to. **

**A/N: So I hope you guys are still into this story? Please tell me what you are thinking! Reviews make my day! :)**


	19. Month 5: Security

**Hey there! Hope ya'll are still liking! Please review!**

_Italics = person's thought_

_

* * *

_

By the afternoon, Gillian looked up from her computer screen. She was in the middle of stretching when Ria walked through the door. "Hey Dr. Foster, I have the report from the Donaldson case last week." She held out the folder and placed it on her desk.

"Thanks. I was just about to come ask you about that." She stretched her arms up.

"I'm glad I saved you a trip." Ria smiled.

"To be honest, I needed to get up anyways. The baby is starving and in need of food." She patted her stomach and got up.

"There's a new sandwich shop around the corner. Do you mind if I come with? I'm not pregnant, but I am starving."

"On the contrary, I would be happy if you came along. You can tell me what's going on with Senator Ferguson." Gillian got her purse and walked around her desk.

They walked out of the building and to the sandwich shop in silence. Ria was the first to break it, "Umm… so how far along are you?" Ria looked nervous asking the question.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. I half expected you to walk into my office after this morning's umm… fiasco."

"I wanted to, but after what Lightman did to Loker, I had to cover for him."

Gillian stopped walking, "What did Cal do to Eli?"

"Oh…umm…"

"Ria, I'm going to find out anyway." She looked at the younger woman with concern. "Please tell me Cal didn't kill Eli."

_I thought news had gone around. I guess not all the way around._ "Lightman didn't kill Loker." Gillian let out a sigh. Ria went on, "After you walked away, Loker said some things about you and Lightman got pissed. He pushed Loker up against the wall almost choking him. Thank goodness Ben came and broke it up. Loker left and Ben took Lightman to his office."

Gillian had to sit down on the bench. "Are you serious? He pushed him up against the wall and choked him?"

"Well almost choked him. Loker said some stuff about you and Lightman defended your honor."

"I don't need my honor defended. I swear that man is a walking lawsuit. I'm surprised we haven't gotten as many as we have."

"If it's any consolation to you, Lightman look very depressed after your news. I don't think Loker helped the situation."

"Yeah, well, he keeps going on about him not being the dad…" Gillian looked up and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, thanks for telling me." She stood up and stretched her legs. "Oh, to answer your question, I'm 18 weeks along."

"So if Lightman's not the daddy then who is?" They reached the sandwich shop and Ria opened the door for Gillian.

Gillian laughed, "I bet you have wanted to ask that question for a long time too." She left it at that as she went up to order her food. Ria took it as is and decided that it must be a touchy subject.

.:.

After eating lunch, Ria and Gillian walked back to the Lightman Group. As they walked into Gillian's office, Ria was telling her about Senator Ferguson, "He is a slime ball not to mention a bad liar."

"Yes I know that but that doesn't mean you can call him that in front of his face."

Ria shrugged her shoulders. "I call it like I see it."

"You are becoming more like Cal every day, it's uncanny and unnerving at the same time."

"Well I learn from the best. So what are you…" Ria noticed that Gillian was staring at something on her desk. She looked scared. "Are you okay, you look like you have seen a ghost?"

Gillian shook her head and shakily said, "Yeah, I'm fine. If you don't mind I have to get some work done."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see ya." When Gillian didn't respond, Ria took her cue to leave. As she was closing the door, she heard Gillian say, "Hey Ben, its Gillian…"

.:.

When the elevator doors opened, Ben stomped to Gillian's office bypassing a surprised Ria. He knocked and heard Gillian say, "Come in." He walked in to find her slumped over her desk with mounds of paperwork surrounding her like a fortress. "Hey Gillian, I came as soon as I could, what's up."

She looked up and said, "Close the door." Ria, who was standing around the corner silently cursed under her breath. Gillian picked up a piece of paper, walked around her desk and gave it to Ben. "I found this on my desk when I got back from lunch with Ria. It was in no envelope or package, so whoever is the sender must have brought it here him or herself."

"What does it say? I'm not very fluent in French." He handed the note back.

"Oh, sorry, it says 'You should have never betrayed us. You should know that we are very good at our jobs. You should have never forgotten that. You and your bastard child will die like those politician pigs.'"Gillian looked up from the note, tears threatening to fall. "Ben, the one who have been calling me and who sent this note are from Liberté Mondiale, the group I infiltrated in France. They didn't really trust me while I was with Thomas and after hearing that I betrayed and testified against them- they want to kill my baby."

"Do you think Thomas Skinner has anything to do with this?"

"No, he would never want to hurt this baby." She said it with a note of finality, that Ben didn't question it again.

"Well, you should write down their names. I have a buddy at Interpol that can keep an eye out for them."

Gillian looked down, "Ben, these people are good, very good in fact. They can get past any guards or cameras. Plus, they are already here. Look." Gillian twisted her computer monitor so that Ben could see it and pressed play.

Ben saw a man in a Yankee hat and regular clothes avoid all of the cameras and come into Gillian's office. He put the note on her desk and walked out. It took no more than 2 minutes in the building. _Damn, they are good. I better keep this footage from Lightman but hint that he needs to update his security cameras._

It was like she was reading his mind, "Don't tell Cal, he will flip a lid. I will tell him very… umm… delicately." Gillian took a disc from her desk and handed it to Ben. "Here's a copy of the footage from today."

Ben took it and smiled reassuringly at her. "These guys might be good at their job but they are human. They will eventually get sloppy." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "All you need to do is to take care of the little tyke." He looked at the hallway and asked, "Speaking of little tykes, where's Lightman?"

Gillian looked confused, "What? I thought he was working with you for the rest of the day."

Ben shook his head, "We did this morning. He was just looking over a tape, nothing out in the field."

She rolled her eyes, "He is probably causing trouble somewhere else." She smiled back at Ben, "Thanks for everything, Ben."

"I let you know if we find anything on this." He waved the disc. "Let me know if they contact you again."

"I will." She watched Ben walk out her office. She stared at her door until she saw the sun going down. She blinked the tears out of her eyes. Suddenly she reached for her purse and took out a card. She tapped the card on her knee. Finally deciding what she was going to do, Gillian picked up her purse and her cell phone and walked out of her office. Once making it out of the Lightman Group, Gillian called the number on the card. Once the man picked up on the other line, she took a deep breath and said, "Hey Thomas, its Gillian."

.:.

Cal was just cleaning up when Gillian walked through the front door. He looked at his watch and whistled, "Wow, you were at the office all this time?"

At first it looked like she wasn't listening, but then she said slowly, "Umm… I got caught up with some things."

"Like what things?"

"Umm… a case came up. I guess I should have called. I hope I didn't ruin dinner for you or Emily."

"Oh, well Emily came by earlier but went out with her friends, thanks to you."

She blushed, "Yeah; she will be fine by the way."

"Yeah, she's a good girl. I actually just made dinner. If you don't mind we can have it upstairs."

"Dinner in bed with a cheesy Lifetime movie on… sounds like Heaven after the kind of day I had." She started to make her way up the stairs.

He stopped her by grabbing her elbow. "Well I was thinking something a little more intimate." He took her hand and brought her upstairs. He steered her to the spare bedroom. At first when they walked in it was very dark, then Cal turned the lights on. Gillian was shocked by what she saw. It was a baby room.

She was speechless, actually speechless. She looked around at the green and yellow room. It had taken on a jungle theme. There was a crib, a changing table and a rocking chair. Above the crib was the space for a name. _This man is quite surprising at times. Actually he is surprising all the time, in good and bad ways. All I can say is that he never makes my life boring._ She looked up at Cal and smiled. Cal looked down and blushed. "My oh my, is Cal Lightman blushing?" He didn't answer. She grabbed his arm and massaged it. "Cal, this is a gorgeous room. I am very thankful that you thought of us-"

"I want you to move in here… with me… and Emily. We want you to move in with us." He closed his eyes and shook his head, like he was getting frustrated with himself. "I want you to move in with me. I want to live with you and raise this child as his dad." He sighed again. "I want to be the father. I know I can be a damn good one too. I…I…" He turned around and slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. Gillian unconsciously placed her hand over her belly. Cal saw this and walked up to her. He hesitantly took her hands and kissed them. "I love you. I want to be with you and your son."

Gillian looked at her hands and then at Cal. "I… I… don't know what to say."

Cal held his breath.

* * *

**Next chapter, Gillian gives Cal her answer.**

**A/N: Thought about breaking this chapter up, but decided against it. It will probably be a while before the next chapter.**


	20. Month 5: Promises

**Hey there! I know this is a super short chap, but I haven't been getting any inspiration from the show! **

* * *

Gillian looked at her hands and then at Cal. "I… I… don't know what to say."

Cal held his breath.

Gillian took a deep breath. Her stomach was turning into knots to the point where she almost felt queasy. "Cal, I don't know if I want to live with you. What we have going on is a good thing but how long will it last?"

"You're not really asking that question! A couple months ago you were professing your love to me wanting me to take that same step. Now you don't even know if we can get along together? You are crazy, woman!" He slammed his fists against the wall so hard that a picture of a monkey fell down. Then he froze, "Wait a minute…" he walked up to her till he was an inch from her face. He pointed his finger at her mouth and whispered, "You're scared of something. I don't think you're scared of moving with me, I think you are scared of something much bigger than that." Gillian subconsciously swallowed. "I'm right!" He placed his hands over her cheeks. "Please tell me what's happening."

Gillian couldn't help but to tear up. "I want to tell you but I know you will lose it. You will go all 'Rambo' on me." She grabbed his hands and took then off of her face. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Please, let's just leave it at that."

She started to walk out of the room when Cal stopped her. "Gillian, don't leave me. I beg you to let me in." She still had her back to him but he could tell that she was listening to him. "I want to be here for you and lil' Cal Jr. Let me be here for you." He heard her hitch her breath. Then she moved her hand over her belly. She turned around and took his hand and placed it over the same spot where she had her hand. He looked up and saw tears shining in her eyes. He was confused to say the least. At first he didn't feel anything, but then he felt something move under his touch. "Is that the baby?" Gillian just nodded. "That feels… that feels bloody amazing." They both stood there for several minutes.

Gillian looked down, "Cal, I'm going to stay with you but I still don't think it's a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt, especially after the baby is born. If something happens to me, I want to know that you will be here for the baby."

"Who wants to hurt you? You might as well tell me, I'm going to eventually find out."

She grabbed his shoulders, "Promise me!"

He looked down at her growing stomach. "I promise. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head, "I will not involve you. Not like this."

"Jesus Christ, Gillian, stop thinking about other people. Someone is hurting you and all you can think about is not hurting me. Think about yourself for once in your life."

"Cal, I can handle it, don't worry about it. Now before you say anything else, I have got to use the restroom." She turned and walked out into the hall.

"Yeah… well… this conversation is not finished. Not by a long shot." He made sure she could hear him down the hall.

She yelled back, "It's over Cal. Stop talking about it." Then he heard her slam the bathroom door.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." He walked out of the room. As he passed the bathroom door, he yelled, "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't eat any of the icecream. I'll know if you did."

All he got back was, "Meany!"

He relaxed his shoulders and smiled, but it only lasted for a couple seconds. He was on a mission and he wasn't coming back until he got answers.

* * *

**Next chapter, you find out where Cal goes to get his answers.**

**Review!**


	21. Month 5: Temptations

**OMG! It has been a while since I last posted! I'm sorry to say that I lost focus with this story! Hopefully I can get it back on track! Please don't hate me with this chapter, he is only human. No fluff here! **

**I also brought the rating up. **_Italics = person's thoughts_

* * *

Cal walked into the Lightman Group with a purpose and mission. Because of the late hour, no one was there. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He turned on his computer and waited impatiently for it to show his desktop. He double clicked on 'My Documents' and then clicked on a folder labeled 'Chocolate'. A video feed came up showing clips from Gillian's office. Hesitating for a couple of seconds, he double clicked on the footage from earlier that day; whispering under his breath, "God help me."

He saw that she was working on some paper work and then Torres came in. They decided to go out for lunch. Cal was about to fast forward through the empty office when he saw someone come in. It happened so fast that Cal stopped the video and rewound it and played it slower. The man had on a blue Yankees hat but with every camera angle, it didn't get his face. He put something on Gillian's desk and then left.

Cal then watched the rest of the empty office feed until Gillian and Torres came back from lunch. Gillian saw the note on her desk and she shooed Torres away. Almost immediately, she called Ben and asked him to come to her office. _Why did she call him and not me?_ Cal fast forward until Ben came into Gillian's office. Cal listened to their whole conversation. With each passing second, his fists got tighter and tighter from rage. After Ben left, she pulled out a card, almost like a business card. Cal stopped the video and zoomed in on the card. Because the card was so small, Cal couldn't see the writing through the pixilation. However, he knew whose name and number was on that card. She got up and walked out of her office.

Cal couldn't take it anymore; he shoved the files on the side of his desk off. He got up and started to pace his office, kicking things aside when they got in his way. _Why couldn't she come to me? Why did she have to go to him? I'm the one who is taking care of her, not him. Yet she fucking calls him. What does he have that I don't? I saw him once before, he's scrawny. No muscles to him what-so-ever. How would he be able to protect her? He couldn't even protect himself when they had sex._

Cal stopped his pacing at that last thought. _She's still in love with him. That's it. Even though she has said that she isn't, she is. She is trying to fool herself and it might work on her but not on me. Fuck her._

He stopped pacing again and grabbed his chest. Then he looked across the hall into her office. With all of the pent up rage that had been accumulating since turning him down, he yelled, "YOU STILL FUCKING LOVE HIM!" He punctuated it by punching the wall. He quickly grabbed his coat and stormed out of his office. _I need a fucking drink._

.:.

Cal had just downed his forth glass of whiskey, when a woman sat down next to him at the bar. He bleakly looked over and saw that she was dressed to the nines. When he heard her order a glass of scotch, he was hooked. He turned to look at her by placing his elbow on the bar to support his drunk head. She was wearing a gold sparkly dress that gave a nice view of her legs and her breasts. Cal seemed mesmerized by her breasts. With every breath that she took, her breasts inflated to where the material from her dress would slide down giving him more access. _I am definitely a breast man. I love breasts. They way they look and feel, especially on Gillian. Ever since becoming pregnant, her breast swelled to accommodate for the baby._ _She has wonderful breasts now. They are so soft and voluptuous. The way they feel against me when we are making love, it sends shockwaves to the pit of my stomach._

"Excuse me, but if you're going to start at my boobs, the least you can do is buy me a drink." _Her voice is not like Gillian's. It's very nasally and juvenile, like that woman who played a nanny on TV._ He looked at her face and was surprised that it didn't match the beauty of the rest of her body. Her make-up, which there was a lot of, was caked on her face. Her nose was turned up like she was smelling something rotten.

He downed another glass of whiskey and stood up to fish for his wallet. He took out the appropriate bills and said to the barman, "Get her another glass of whatever she is drinking." The barman nodded and went down the bar to perform his duties. Cal turned to the woman and said, "Thank you. Enjoy your drink."

As he turned to go, she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Don't you want to stay and have another one with me? I can make it worth your wild by the end of the night." She slid her other hand down towards the belt buckle of his jeans. Something inside his jeans twitched but it didn't give in to the temptation. _I shouldn't but it would feel so good._

The barman came back with her drink and quietly sat it down in front of her. She didn't pay it any attention. Cal, still wondering if he should give into temptation, looked up at the TV and saw a commercial for Coco Puffs cereal. Something inside his chest stirred and he took the woman's hands off of his body. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my girlfriend." He looked to the bartender and said, "Thanks for the drinks." The younger man nodded and went back to wiping the glasses.

The woman looked a little lost, but then said, "She's a lucky woman to have a hottie like you coming home to her."

Cal stumbled around and drunkenly said, "No, I am lucky to have a woman like her in my life." And with that he left the bar.

.:.

Cal stumbled into his house. When he got home, he couldn't face Gillian, so he walked around the neighborhood for a couple hours. He knew it was time for him to come in when he didn't see any lights on. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He drank it and then he put the glass in the sink. He saw that there was a bowl in there. He looked around and saw a box of Coco Puffs sitting on the counter. He covered his face with his hands and tried to shake the image of the woman from the bar.

"Dad? Did you just get in?" Cal looked up to see his daughter dressed in her PJ's.

"Yeah, there were some things I had to do at the office. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, "No, I was talking with Gillian when I heard the front door open." Cal just nodded. "So… what did she say to living with us?" Cal pressed his lips so hard together, that they were turning white. "Did she say no?"

He let go of a breath he was holding. "No, but she wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. She said she would think about it."

Emily walked up to her dad and gave him a bear hug. "She will, you just have to give her time. It's all of the hormones that are racing through her body."

Cal hugged her back and whispered, "I guess you're right, it's just a rip to your ol' mans ego."

She looked up smiling, "Yeah, well, that can take a backseat." She hugged him again. Then she leaned back with a confused looked on her face. "Did you just go to the office? You smell like smoke and alcohol."

"I stopped by a bar to get a drink."

"That doesn't explain the smell of perfume."

He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands out. "I walked by someone who wanted me to buy their perfume."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Dad, don't mess this up with Gillian. I suggest you take a shower first before going to see her." She turned around and walked upstairs.

Cal walked to the laundry room and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He threw the clothes into the washer and started it up. He walked upstairs into his room where he saw that Gillian wasn't there. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Cal dressed in his night clothes and walked to Gillian's room.

He saw that she was sleeping soundly on her side. He crawled inside the bed right next to her. There he started to caress her stomach, then he started to work his way down. This woke Gillian up. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Where have you been? I tried to stay awake for you." She didn't stop his advances.

"I needed to do some things. God, I need you right now." He started to kiss her neck while his hands started to roam over her body.

She grabbed his hands and whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, not after what was said earlier."

He took his hand out of hers and started to caress her cheek. Without blinking an eye he said, "I need you right now, Gillian. Please."

She was starting to look worried, "Where did you go tonight, Cal? Please tell me."

_Should I tell the truth or give into more temptation to save her from the heartache?_ "I went to meet a new client. When I told him that we didn't want his business, he started to get an attitude." _God she is going to hate me. I don't blame her, I hate myself._

"Did anything happen?"

"No, it just made me realize that I miss you."

She smiled at him and then leaned in to kiss him. "I miss you too." He took that as her approval and he kissed her hard.

Before going any further, he looked back and said, "I love you so much. Do you love me?"

She looked down at her stomach and then back up to his eyes. "I love you very much." She cocked her head to the left and smiled. _No deception in her eyes or face. She does love me._

That night they made love quietly yet passionately. In the morning when she woke up, she found that the other side of the bed was empty and cold.

* * *

**Next chapter, they will be trucking on into month 6! Plus Gillian is confused by Cal's weird behavior around her.**


End file.
